La cura de tu amor
by i'mwiththevampire
Summary: bella sufre un accidente,pierde uno de sus sentidos. edward como vampiro se enamora y tiene miedo de lastimarla. ellos se aman. ¿edward podra salvarla? please entren mal summary es mi segundo intentoo denmee una chancee..
1. cap1el comienzo

No me agradaba tener que irme a vivir con mi padre en Forks, pero despues de que mi madre se caso de nuevo yo no me sentía comoda en mi ex casa. Ahora me encontraba en el auto patrulla con mi querido padre Charlie.

-Bella, has crecido un monton. Me encanta que hayas decidido por fin vivir con tu viejo padre-me decía Charlie muy felizmente. El estaba contento por mi llegada.

-si papa, es que…¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que nos vimos?- le pregunte yo, sabiendo que seguramente fue hace mucho. Yo siempre hablaba con Charlie por teléfono o le mandaba una carta.

-creo que fue hace mas de un año y como para navidad-me contesto el.

Forks era un pueblo medianamente pequeño. Si uno necesitaba una librería o quería ir al cine debía viajar hasta Port Angeles. Creo que el motivo de ser pequeño fue y es lo que hacia que Charlie viviera aquí. Mi razón de no querer vivir en este lugar era que el clima era muy luvioso, húmedo y nublado. En cambio Phoenix era todo lo contrario, pero a pesar de eso yo no tenia muchos amigos asi que no me costo mucho separarme de ese lugar.

-Bella ¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunto Charlie muy preocupadamente.

-nada, solo pensaba en el gran cambio que hice de Phoenix a Forks-le conteste y trate de sonreir para no demostrar mi desagrado.

-ah bueno, espero que te guste Forks-me dijo cuando llegamos a la casa, esta no era demasiado grande, se encontraba al lado del bosque. El fondo de la casa terminaba en este. Por lo visto el verde me rodeaba.

-que bonita tu casa Char… papa-le dije. Casi cometia el error de decirle Charlie en vez de papa.

-gracias, pero ahora es nuestra casa-me dijo.

Entramos y el dejo las maletas en el living, luego de esto de indico la habitación en que dormiría. Despues de eso mi padre se marcho al trabajo.

Yo me quede sola, subi mis bolsos y luego me dispuse a desempacar. Elegi una muda de ropa bastante comoda y me di un baño.

El agua caliente sobre mi nuca me relajaba. Habre estado media hora en la ducha. El viaje habia sido agotador y eso que solo duraba un par de horas.

Cuando Sali del baño, me vesti y estaba tan aburrida que lo llame a Charlie para preguntarle si podía ir a comprar para la cena y el accedió sin ningún problema.

Tenia bastante por caminar hasta el centro pero me gustaba ya que faltaba una semana para empezar las clases y aun no conocía a nadie. Era horrible ser nueva, yo no era muy buena para socializar.

Sali caminando muy tranquilamente pero cuando faltaba poco para que llegara al minimercado algo sucedió. Todo paso muy rápido. En un momento estaba a dos pasos del negocio y en otro ya todo estaba oscuro. Alguien gritaba pero no veía nada, estaba oscuro muy oscuro y no sentía mi cuerpo.


	2. cap2primer dia de claseprimera parte

-bella, ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿por que te deje ir?-escuche una voz que decía. A continuación abri los ojos.

Mi padre era el que hablaba porque comenzó a abrazarme y a agradecer a dios pero yo no lo veía.

-papa, ¿Qué ocurre? No te veo-le dije histéricamente. Realmente me habia agarrado un susto inmenso.

-bella, hija, tuviste un accidente. Un joven que iba muy rápido, no pudo frenar y su auto derrapo. Luego me llamaron para informarme de tu accidente-dijo el muy apenado.

-pero papa, no puedo ver, estoy ciega. No puedo ver-comence a lloriquear.

-oh hija cuanto lo siento. Renee llamo, prometió venir en un par de días. Y de seguro te darán el alta-me dijo.

…..

No podía creer lo que me habia ocurrido. Ya no podría leer nunca mas. Eso era lo que mas me apasionaba. Era diferente ahora, me faltaban dos días para comenzar las clases. Si ya me costaba sociabilizar ahora peor.

Un viejo amigo de mi padre, Billy , vino a visitarnos y trajo a su hijo Jacob. A jake lo conocía desde muy pequeños. El se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela. Lamentablemente Jacob no venia a las escuela de Forks, el iba a la Push.

-bella, estas muy hermosa-dijo Billy.

-de nada Billy, me encantaría poder decirte algo asi pero no puedo-le conteste.

-oh bella, no te pongas mal. Yo ando en sillas de ruedas, no puedo caminar y sin embargo puedo vivir con eso-me dijo el.

-tienes razón-le sonreí.

Se quedaron a ver el partido y a cenar.

Jacob me ayudo a preparar las cosas para la escuela.

-sabes bella, podríamos hacer una excepción.-dijo jake.

-¿de que hablas?-le dije

-en la escuela, ya sabes yo estaría contigo-

-oh, es muy tierno de tu parte-le dije y proseguí-pero como dijo tu padre sobreviviré-

El me tomo por la mano y hizo que tocara su rostro. Pude sentir cada una de sus facciones.

-jacob yo… te quiero pero-comence a decir pero el no me dejo terminar y me beso. Yo me aleje de el despues de eso.

-lo siento bella, fue un impulso-me dijo.

-esta bien jake, no pasa nada- pude sentir como me ruborizaba. No me gustaría tener un espejo en este momento. Por suerte no me veria.

Despues de un rato los Black se despidieron de nosotros y jake quedo en buscarme a la mañana siguiente.

…

La noche transcurrió de rápidamente, le pedi a mi padre que me ayudara a vestirme. Luego desayune y logre peinarme sin muchos problemas. Cuando estaba tomando mis cosas de la habitación escuche el clac son de la camioneta de Jacob.

Me apure tanto en bajar las escaleras que tropecé y cai. Charlie salió en mi ayuda y me levanto. Sentía que algo caliente y espeso salía de mi frente.

-ven bella, vamos a la cocina-me dijo mi padre.

-papa, limpiame asi no mas que jake me espera-

-bueno cariño, ya esta- me dijo

Sali jake me esperaba en la puerta, me guio hasta el auto y una vez arriba hablo.

-oye bella, ¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-me cai en las escaleras y me abri apenas la cabeza-le conteste.

-si eso veo-dijo el- te acompañare a que retires tu horario.-

-gracias Jacob, es muy lindo de tu parte-

-de nada-me contesto.

No tardamos mucho hasta la escuela. Jacob me ayudo a bajar y me llevo a la secretaria. Allí Jacob se despidió y la secretaria me ayudo.

-hola tu debes ser bella-me dijo. Su tono era amable y cortez.

-si asi es.-le conteste

-yo soy mary, la secretaria, te ayudare a localizar tus clases y en lo que necesites-

-muchas gracias- le conteste.

-de nada, tu primera clase es ed. Física, participaras cuando puedas-me explico.

Ella me llevo hasta mi clase. Allí me la pase sentada sola hasta que alguien se acerco y me hablo.

-hola tu debes de ser bella, soy angela, estoy a tu disposición.- me dijo una chica. Sus voz era dulce y amigable.

-hola angela, si soy bella, gracias.-le conteste.

-de nada, si quieres podemos ser amigas, dame tus horarios que te ayudare-

Yo tantee mi mochila y busque mis horarios. Se los di y ella hablo de nuevo.

-ok, tenemos las mismas clases, buenísimo, ven conmigo.-

Yo asentí y justo toco el timbre. Ella me llevo a la cafetería, y me presento a tres jóvenes. Jessica, era muy charlatana , Mike me presumía y coqueteaba mucho al hablar y eric era muy tranquilo al lado de los otros. El almuerzo fue muy entretenido hasta que jessica me hablo.

-bella, no sabes los que acaban de entrar.-me dijo.

-si viera lo sabria-la regañe por su olvido.

-perdona, bueno, son los Cullen- me dijo.

-¿ y esos quienes son?-le pregunte.

-buenos son los hijos adoptivos del dr. Cullen y su esposa. Los primeros en entrar fueron, Rosalie y Emmet , ellos son parejas. Luego están Alice y Jasper, que también andan juntos- ella iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpi.

-el dr. Cullen me atendió pero en realidad nunca llegue a conocerlo-les dije

-asi que bueno.. y el ultimo en entrar es Edward Cullen, el es soltero. No sale con ninguna de las chicas de aca, parece que nadie es suficiente- prosiguió.

-¿y como es?-le pregunte.

-es muy guapo, alto y tiene unos bellísimos ojos café dorados, su cabello es de un tono bronce y es muy serio, no habla con nadie-me dijo.

-lo que seria si pudiera verlos-dije yo para mis adentros.


	3. cap3primer dia de clasesegunda parte

disculpen debi haberlo puesto antes pero me olvide.

declaimer: todos los personajes son de la Maravillosa Señora Meyer. Exceptuando la trama que es miia L)

* * *

El timbre sono, le pregunte a Angela que clase teníamos, era biología.

Cuando llegamos a la clase, el único asiento disponible era junto a Edward Cullen. Angela me acomodo allí y se retiro a su asiento.

Estuve toda la clase atenta, sentía que Edward me observaba pero no podía asegurarlo. Pero como podría el fijarse en mi.

La clase termino y pude sentir como el se deslizaba velozmente a mi lado. Angela corrió a mi encuentro.

-bella, Edward te miro durante toda la clase-me dijo.

-ajam… no puedo creerlo-le conteste.

-de seguro captaste su atención, que suerte amiga-me dijo

El dia continuo yendo y viniendo con Angie para todos lados. Cuando llegamos al aparcamento mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Jacob, lo supe por el sonido del timbre.

-bella, lo siento, no llegare a buscarte, tuve un contratiempo-se disculpo.

-jake esta bien, ya vere que hacer-le conteste.

- te lo compensare , lo juro-me dijo.

-no hace falta. Adiós-le dije.

La preocupación invadió mi rostro y angela se percato de eso.

-¿Qué sucede bella?-me dijo.

-nada solo que jake no vendrá, no se que hacer-le dije.

-yo te llevo-me dijo angie.

-oh gracias angie.- le dije.

Ella me guio hasta su auto y le di mi dirección. Durante el viaje fuimos charlando sobre mi vida en Phoenix y de cosas triviales.

Una vez en la puerta de casa, Angela se despidió y se ofreció a buscarme en la mañana, yo acepte con gusto.

Cuando entre en la casa, llame a Charlie pero no estaba asi que llame a mama por teléfono. Hable un largo rato con Renee, le conte de mi vida aquí, sobre angie, jake, los demás chicos y sobre todo de Edward. Despues de tanta charla colgué y al rato llego Charlie. Me saludo e intento cocinar pero yo ciega cocine mejor que el.

Comimos en silencio, la verdad no habia mucho de que hablar, solo le pedi que hablara con jake con respecto a mi ida a la escuela con angie.

Luego de la cena levantamos los platos y Charlie los lavo mientras que yo guardaba las cosas en la heladera.

….

La semana paso rápidamente. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era viernes y tenia cita con el dr. Cullen. Nunca lo conocería, solo lo oiría parlotearme por el resto de mi vida en Forks.

Despues de la salida del colegio angela me alcanzo a la casa donde Charlie me esperaba para ir al hospital. Me cambie y luego partimos. No hicimos conversación durante el viaje solo nos limitamos a oir la música de la radio.

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que esperar porque el doctor habia tenia una urgencia. Estuvimos media hora sentados charlando de cosas triviales.

-hola Charlie, hola bella. Soy el dr. Carlisle Cullen-nos dijo y prosiguió- yo te atenderé de ahora en adelante.- su voz era encantadora.

-buenos días doctor Cullen-le dije yo.

-llamame Carlisle-me dijo. Yo asentí. Mi padre también lo saludo.

El nos gui hasta un consultorio. Me reviso y nos dijo un par de cosas

-bueno bella, estaras bien. Esto es temporal, puedo irse en cualquier momento.-me explico.

-bien doctor, nos veremos pronto-le dijo mi padre.

-si igualmente, necesito que saquen turno para la semana que viene, en lo posible el viernes, asi le hago unos estudios, ya saben de rutina-nos dijo.

-bueno me parece bien doctor-le dije.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-dr. Cullen, su hijo Edward esta aquí, quiere hablar con usted-le dijo una mujer. Y prosiguió- oh lo siento, no sabia que estaba ocupado-

-ahí voy, muchas gracias- le contesto el doctor.

Carlisle se despidió de nosotros y se marcho. Nosotros salimos del consultorio y partimos a casa. Durante el viaje le pregunte un par de cosas a Charlie.

-oye papa, ¿Cómo es el dr. Cullen?-le dije

-el dr. Cullen es rubio, alto, es apuesto y muy amable. Es muy buen doctor, es el mejor de Forks-me conto.

-y ¿Qué sabes de su familia?-le pregunte.

-bueno, su esposa Esme, es grandiosa, ayuda mucho a la comunidad,-me contaba-y sus niños son maravillosos, no se mandan travesuras como otros de su edad-

-mira que bien, yo comparto la clase de biología con Edward Cullen.-le conte

-¿y que tal?-me pregunto

-nada, no hablamos. Es muy reservado, es muy culto también-le conte.

Despues de eso la charla finalizo y durante la cena ni hablamos.

La semana habia sido muy buena, me levante de la mesa y trate de lavar los platos pero Charlie me corrió y los lavo el. Luego me ayudo a subir las escaleras y me llevo a mi habitación.

Me dispuse a dormir pero no conciliaba el sueño. Pensaba en los Cullen pero mas que nada en como seria Edward.

Despues de darle muchas vueltas a la cosa me quede dormida.

* * *

bueno chiicass! les agradezcoo muchoo por leermee! como estoyy de vacaciones piensoo subirr seguuiidoo!

esperoo q les hayaa gustadoo muchoo hasta ahora.

les agradezco a : Summer Vulturi, M, Isa-21,Laubellacullen94 y a Pauli de Cullen.. gracias por sus reviews, espero q me dejen mas, las quiero gracias por suu apoyoo, por ahii esta nochee suba otro capitulo

se cuidan besiitoss... xoxoxox


	4. cap4 lo inesperado

declaimer: los personajes son de la maravillosa S.M y la trama miia!

* * *

Esa noche soñe con Edward, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que no lo conocía. Al dia siguiente Charlie se fue con Billy y Harry Clearwather a pescar. Yo me quede en casa sola, esperando a que Jacob llegara ya que habia prometido pasar a buscarme para pasear por la Push.

Lo poco que recordaba de la reserva era que era una gran playa rodeada por montañas y un bosque. La Push era una reserva ecológica donde vivian los quileutes.

Trate de vestirme lo mas comoda posible porque sabia que iríamos a caminar por la playa. Jacob llego a buscarme y le grite que me aguardara.

Cuando Sali el me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su automóvil.

-y bella, ¿Qué tal tu semana?-me pregunto Jacob.

-bien, que se yo, normal-le conteste.

-¿conociste mucha gente?-

-tengo algunos amigos pero me relaciones mas con una chica, Angela.-

La charla continuo asi, preguntanto y respondiendo muchas cosas.

Jacob estaciono frente a su casa y desde allí nos dirigimos caminando hasta la playa. El me ayudo a caminar por la arena. Mientras recorríamos la playa de punta a punta, íbamos charlando sobre muchas cosas triviales. En un momento le conte sobre los Cullen. El me pregunto que sabia sobre ellos y le conte lo poco que conocía.

Entonces el me conto una leyenda con la que se los identificaba en la reserva, yo no era creer mucho en esas cosas asi que pase todo por alto.

-bien, ya que es tarde. Charlie me matara si te retraso mas-me dijo jake.

-esta bien, vamos-le dije

El viaje de vuelta a mi casa, fuimos cantando a todo pulmon todas las canciones que pasaban en la radio.

Cuando llegamos, Jacob me hablo.

-me parece que tienen visitas, hay un auto aparcado junto al de tu padre-

-tal vez sea Renee-le dije-mi madre.-

-puede ser, adiós bella- me dijo jake. Luego me beso en la mejilla casi cerca de mi boca.

Yo camine hasta la puerta y la abri, mi padre me recibió muy animadamente.

-hola bella, vino el dr. Cullen a visitarte y vino con su familia-me dijo.

-que bueno. ¿Dónde están?-le pregunte.

-en el living-me contesto y me llevo hasta allí.

Se escuchaba como conversaban entre si hasta que llegue y se hizo un silencio.

-hola bella, ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto el dr. Pude reconocer su voz.

-bien, muchas gracias-le conteste.

-hola bella, soy Esme. Soy la esposa del doctor.-me dijo una mujer con una voz muy dulce y sonaba muy maternal. Como me gustaría verlos todos ahí reunido.

-hola Esme, es un placer conocerte-le conteste. Luego me saludaron sus hijos.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Alice y creo que podremos ser grandes amigas-me dijo una chica con que parloteaba muy rápido. Luego me abrazo.

-bien bien, gracias, eso espero-le dije y le devolví el abrazo.

-hola soy Jasper, un placer- me dijo un joven, su voz sonaba temblorosa y media apagada.

-el placer es mio.-le respondi

-hola bella, soy Rosalie- dijo otra chica pero su voz sonaba hostil a comparación de la alegría de Alice.

-hola-le respondi yo.

-hola bella, un placer conocerte, soy Emmet. Creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla.-me dijo el y me dio un fuerte abrazo que casi me deja sin aire.

-si si, gracias Emmet eso espero, el placer es mio- le conteste. Estaba ansiosa por llegar al ultimo hasta que escuche su voz.

-hola Isabella, soy Edward, un placer muy grande de conocerte-me dijo, su voz era maravillosa, parecía aterciopelada y muy encantadora.

-dime bella mejor, y el placer es todo mio-le conteste.

Ellos estuvieron un rato y luego se marcharon, Charlie les insistió para que se quedaran a cenar pero ellos debían marcharse a otro lugar.

El resto del fin de semana fue tranquilo, hable con René y y prometió visitarme pronto. Esa noche Charlie me ayudo a organizarme, el próximo viernes faltaría a la escuela para ir al hospital.

Me recosté sobre la cama y asi como me puse me quede dormida. Soñé con Edward otras vez pero esta vez era diferente, el me llamaba con su hermosa voz aterciopelada. El nombraba mi nombre una y otra vez sin parar.

El despertador sono e interrumpió mi sueño. Me apresure a vestirme y alistarme, no le contaria a nadie mi sueño.

Cuando baje Angela ya me estaba esperando en la puerta porque toco timbre y supe que seria ella. Sali a toda prisa y no desayune. Me despedi de mi padre y Sali de la casa. Ya no se me hacia tan difícil manejarme.

Angela me saludo y me conto sobre su grandioso fin de semana. Ella habia salido con un tal ben y habían ido al cine en Port Angeles. Yo le conte de la visita de los Cullen en mi casa y sobre Edward. Le confese que el me interesaba y también le hable sobre mis miedos a ser rechazada.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me vinieron a saludar Mike, eric y jessica.

Tuvimos una corta conversación y luego continuamos con Angela a nuestra clase de gimnasia.

La profesora me tomo fuerza de brazos y abdominales. No fue muy difícil la clase, es mas me gusto.

Cuando salía del gimnasio, alguien me tomo levemente del brazo.

-hola bella, soy Alice-me dijo esa voz femenina que habia oído antes.

-hola Alice, ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte.

-nada malo, solo que quiero que estes con nosotros, pero el mas lo quiere es Edward.-me dijo

-ah bueno. Podrías avisarle a Angela por mi- le dije

-si , ya le aviso, esperame aquí- me dijo. Alice tardo pocos minutos en regresar por mi.

-bueno bella, ya estoy ¿vamos?- me dijo.

-vamos- le conteste yo. Ella me tomo del brazo me guio a la cafetería. La verdad que de los nervios por Edward, me sacaron el hambre. Me sento en una silla y me dijo lo que habia para comer. Le di las gracias pero no iba a comer.

-isabella, debes comer algo-dijo el con su encantadora voz.

-hola Edward y no tengo hambre. Gracias-le dije.

-bueno, esta bien has lo que quieras.-me dijo.

Le iba a responder pero Alice me interrumpió.

-bueno chicos calma-

-buenos días bella-me saludo Jasper.

-buenos días Jasper-le conteste.

Luego llegaron Emmet y Rosalie quienes también me saludaron.

Estar con ellos era fascinante, tenían un aroma único. Me encantaban todos.

* * *

buenoos chicas acaa el capitulo q prometii.

gracias por todos los reviews no tengo tiempo de especificar...

besos para todoss!


	5. cap5 ¿sera que por fin algo bueno?

Declaimer: los personajes son de la maravillosa S.M y la trama mia...

* * *

Charlamos un poco sobre nuestras vidas, me preguntaron sobre mi vida en Phoenix y les conte lo que pude.

Luego toco el timbre y Edward me llevo a clase de biología, me ponía nerviosa el caminar sola con Edward . el trayecto fue en silencio y me agrado porque temia que me fallara la voz.

Una vez en el salón Edward me acomodo en mi lugar y se sento al lado mio. Una vez en nuestros lugares me hablo.

-¿Por qué dejaste a tu madre en Phoenix?-me dijo.

-porque la verdad, ella se caso otra vez y me sentía incomoda. Sentía que estorbaba-le conteste.

-como podrías estorbar, si eres maravillosa Isabella-me dijo.

-no se a quien estorbo y a quien no.- le conteste.

-por dios bella, ¿acaso tu madre dijo que le molestabas? ¿o fue su nuevo esposo?-me pregunto.

-no nada de eso Edward, solo que me sentía incomoda con todo ese amor flotando en el aire.-le dije pero ahora era diferente.

El me tomo de la mano y me la acaricio, su tacto era helado pero no me incomodo al contrario, me agradaba demasiado.

-bella, sabes que eres encantadora, y perdona mi descortecia pero …mmm nada son cosas mia dejemoslo ahí- me dijo. Sentí como me ruborice al escucharlo decir que era encantadora.

Nuestra charla termino ahí y el solto mi mano porque habia entrado el profesor.

Durante la clase escuchaba por partes lo que decía el profesor y por momentos recordaba mi charla con Edward y su frio tacto acariciando mi piel. Edward tomaba nota de todo.

La clase termino y esta vez en vez de marcharse rápidamente aguardo por mi. El me llevo y espero a la salida de cada una de mis clases. Me habia comenzado a enamorar de Edward. El se comportaba de una manera deliciosa conmigo.

Se suponía que angela me llevaría a casa pero alice se ofreció asi que tuve que disculparme con la primera y me fui con los Cullen, Alice y Edward.

Una vez en casa, le pregunte a Alice si se quería quedar conmigo y acepto sin ningún problema, también hable con Edward pero se negó, creo que tenia tarea para hacer.

-Alice-le dije una vez que estuvimos solas.

-¿Qué ocurre Bells?-me dijo ella.

-es Edward-le dije.

-bella se a que te refieres, se lo que sientes por el.-me dijo y prosiguió.-pero veras que al final te quedaras con el.-

-no lo se Ali. A veces pienso que me odia pero no encuentro un motivo.-le dije.

-el no te odia, el… el te ama bella, solo que tiene miedo que no lo aceptes-me dijo-toda su actitud negativa hacia ti es por eso, veras que ya cambiara-

-gracias Alice, eso me gustaría. Pero solo lo dices porque eres mi amiga-le dije.

-ya basta tonta, solo lo digo porque es asi, el teme que no lo aceptes y que no aceptes a ninguno de nuestra familia.-me dijo.

-pero Alice como no los aceptaría si los quiero muchísimo-le dije.

-es que tenemos un gran secreto, si tu amaras a mi hermano podríamos revelártelo.-me dijo

-Alice, ¿quieres la verdad?-

-si bells, eso quiero.-

-pues la verdad es que amo a tu hermano.-

-oh bella, hablare con Edward de inmediato, ire a casa caminando. Cuidate, nos vemos mañana.-me dijo y se despidió.

-esta bien, pero no te queda lejos- le dije.

-no pasa nada, me gusta caminar para pensar.-

-bueno, yo llamare a angie para disculparme-

-ay bells, pasame el numero que yo tambie la llamare- se lo di y se marcho.

Ella se fue y quede sola en casa de nuevo. Como me aburría, marque el numero de angie y hablamos una buen rato. Le pedi disculpas una y otra vez. Hablamos sobre Edward y me dijo muchas cosas a las que yo le explique que no habia absolutamente nada. Terminamos de hablar y yo de disculparme y cuando colgué llego Charlie.

-hola bells,¿ Qué tal tu dia?-me dijo.

-genial papa, hoy estuve con los Cullen, son maravillosos.-le dije.

-te felicito, bella, el dr. Cullen nos adelanto en turno para el miércoles.-me dijo.

-que bueno, le tendre que agradecer-le conteste.

Yo no tenia hambre asi que solo cocine para papa, el me alcanzo todo lo que necesitaba y me lo puso en la mesada. Una vez la cena lista, me disculpe y me marche a mi habitación, busque mi muda de ropa para dormir y me meti en el baño. Me di una ducha de agua tibia para relajarme un poco.

Luego me recosté en mi cama lista para dormir pero la conversación con Alice perturbaba mi mente. Y luego lo que Angela habia dicho.

Despues de tanto pensar el sueño me venció y me quede dormida. El despertador sono y me despertó. Me quede pensando en que sucedería con Edward. Me aliste y una vez todo en orden baje. No desayune , solo me quede sentada esperando a mi amiga. No espere mucho porque a los minutos un clac son sono pero no era el de nadie conocido. Le pedi a Charlie que me acompañara hasta la puerta y cuando salimos una voz cantarina muy conocida me hablo.

-hola bella, ¿ya estas lista?- me dijo, era Alice.

-si Alice, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije.

-oh lamento no haberte avisado pero te iras con nosotros a la escuela-

Mi padre carraspeo, nos habíamos olvidado de su presencia.

-chicas no quiero interrumpir pero llegaran tarde, chárlenlo en el viaje.-

Nos despedimos de el y Alice me subió de copiloto.

-hola bella-dijo Jasper.

-hola Jasper.-le conteste.

-bells, ¿Qué tal tus sueños?-me dijo Edward.

-hola Edward, bien que se yo. Son solo sueños.-le conteste.

Alice rio por lo bajo y recordé mi explicación.

-Alice quieres darme mi explicación?-le dije.

-te pedi el numero de angie porque quería hablar con ella para avisarle esto, es todo. Quería ques estuvieras mas tiempo con nosotros, con Edward-me contesto.

Mas tiempo con Edward! Claro que no me molestaría estar mas tiempo con el, al contrario, lo adoraría.

-no me enojare, solo la próxima avísame.-le dije.

-esta bien lo prometo.-

El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Una vez en la escuela, Edward me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar. El me tomo por la cintura y me guio hasta la escuela. Mientras tanto el me hablo.

-bells, espero que esto no te moleste-me dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

-no para nada, es mas me gusta-le dije y le sonreí.

-bella, yo lamento tratarte mal pero necesito a sincerarme un poco contigo. – me respondió.

-ok. Cuando quieras hablamos-le dije. El me dejo en clase de gimnasia y prometió buscarme.

Me gustaba mucho su cambio, me encantaba cuando decía mi nombre, me maravillaba cuando se preocupaba por mi. Amaba su forma de ser conmigo.

La clase paso mas rápido de lo normal. Edward me llevo hasta la cafetería pero nos sentamos solos.

-bella, ¿quieres almorzar?-me dijo.

-no gracias, mejor hablemos-le dije.

-bueno, bella, como alice ya te dijo, nosotros tenemos un secreto-me dijo.

-Edward no tengas miedo, seguro alice te lo dijo-le dije.

- ¿ que cosa bells?- me dijo.

-esto Edward, yo estoy muy enamorada de ti, yo te amo-le dije.

-bella, yo también te amo, mas que a mi propia vida-me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla, luego bajo sus dedos y toco mis labios. Sus dedos estaban realmente frios.

- Edward realmente me importas y me gustaría que fueras parte de mi vida-le dije.

-bella, antes de decidirte, yo que vos esperaría a que te diga mi secreto- me dijo.

-bien Edward, sea lo que sea te amo, solo dilo-le dije.

-debes guardarlo, es por tu bien, nosotros somos Vampiros-me dijo. Yo quede en shock por unos momentos pero luego volvi en mi.

- Edward tu nunca me harias daño. Yo confio en ti-le dije.

-yo nunca te lastimaría, eres como mi vida.-me dijo, luego me beso, yo se lo devolví.

-debo controlarme-me dijo.

-te entiendo Edward.-le dije.

-bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me dijo…

- Edward yo….-

* * *

buenoo grax por leermee, gracias a las que me dejan reviews a los que solo me leen tambien.

los quierooo muchoo!

esperoo q les haya gustado

pd: quiero saber si quieren un epov o quieren que despues de finalizar este fic haga uno con toda la historia del punto de vista de edward. y ademas si quieren una secuela o no


	6. cap6 mas alegrias para mi

declaimer: los personajes son de S.M. la trama es miaa :)

* * *

Yo me quede un poco atonita pero Alice tenia razón…

-si Edward, me encantaría-le conteste. El me beso tiernamente. El tinbre sono y nos vimos interrumpidos.

Fuimos a la clase de biología, Mike se me acerco y me invito a salir. Edward largo un gruñido por lo bajo. Le dije a Mike que estaba con Edward ahora.

Durante la clase de biología comencé a sentirme mal. No quería que Edward lo notara pero la cabeza me mataba. Igualmente tenia que ir al medico al dia siguiente

-oye Edward, tengo que ir mañana al medico a hacerme un cheque, asi que no pasen por mi para la escuela-le dije.

-yo te acompañare-me dijo mi novio vampiro.

-no, no quiero que faltes , a parte tengo que hablar con Charlie sobre esto todavía-le dije.

-como tu quieras bella- me dijo. Y yo preferí terminar la charla allí. No me iba mucho el decirle a Charlie que tenia novio y menos que Edward Cullen era mi novio.

La clase se me hizo una pesadilla. Si no fuera porque Edward sostenía mi mano y la acariciaba y me recordaba el motivo para no gritar por el terrible dolor.

El timbre toco , mi cabeza me seguía ,matando. El resto del dia continuo como uno normal, solo que con Edward yendo y viniendo detrás mio y este dolor insorpotable.

Cuando toco el ultimo timbre que indicaba la salida, Edward me tomo por sorpresa y me rodeo con su brazo por la cintura. Me sobresalte.

-perdona cariño, siento haberte asustado-me dijo.

-oh, Edward esta bien, no pasa nada.-le dije yo. En realidad, lo único que me importaba era llegar a mi casa, me dolia demasiado la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta su coche, allí nos despedimos de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmet. Edward me llevo a mi casa y se quedo aguardando a que Charlie llegara. Nos quedamos en el comedor acariciándonos. El me conto todo sobre los vampiros. Aprendi que podían oir desde muy lejos, tenían una velocidad inimaginable, poseían también una fuerza sobre humana y luego también me hablo de los dones. El poseía el don de leer mentes, pero por una extraña razón, la mia no.

Luego me conto del don de Alice, ella veía el futuro asi que supuse que me vio venir. Y también me entere de que Jasper era empático, poseía el don de sentir los sentimientos ajenos y controlarlos.

Cuando Charlie llego, yo me sobresalte.

-hola papa, hay un invitado-le grite.

-oh. Grandioso. ¿Quién vino?-me contesto.

-soy yo, Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle-le respondion Edward.

-hola, ¿todo bien?-le dijo mi padre.

-si jefe swan, he venido a acompañar a bella, porque necesitaba hablar con usted-le dijo.

-pues, dime Charlie. Y habla muchacho-le dijo mi padre.

-bueno señor, bella y yo nos pusimos de novio y mañana pensaba acompañarla-le dijo Edward. Yo me quede sin aire cuando oi a Edward pronunciar la palabra "novios", pensé que Charlie lo mataria o lo sacaría pitando de allí, pero su reacción fue todo lo contrario.

-claro muchacho, esta bien. Nos encontramos mañana a las ocho, en el hospital-le dijo Charlie.

Edward se levanto de mi lado, deposito un beso en mi frente y se despidió.

-bella, me alegro mucho por ti-me dijo Charlie.

-gracias papa. Te amo mucho-le conteste.

-yo también cariño. ¿Qué cocinaras hoy? Si no tienes ganas no pasa nada-me dijo.

-cocinare lasaña-le conteste

-perfecto, gracias hijita-me dijo y se fue en busca de galletas y un cerveza para ver el partido.

Cocine y comimos, la cena estuvo silenciosa y yo estaba con el terrible dolor de nuevo. No se lo mencione para nada. Ahora habia pasado un poco a comparación de antes pero era molesto. Terminamos de comer y Charlie lavo los platos , yo como siempre me marche, busque la muda de ropa y me bañe.

Cuando estuve en mi habitación me recosté en mi cama, me estaba durmiendo cuando sentí que alguien con una mano pétrea me acariciaba la cabeza.

-no te asuste bella-dijo con su aterciopelada voz.-soy Edward-me termino de decir.

- Edward, ¿co-co-como entraste aquí?-le pregunte.

-por la ventana. Siempre me gusto verte dormir, y mas cuando me llamas en sueños-me dijo.

-¿y desde cuando viene?-le pregunte. Trate de disimular mi sonrojo.

-desde el primer dia de clases-me dijo como muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Estuvimos hablando un largo rato hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos. Sentí cuando Edward me abrigo con una manta. Me desperté a las siete, hora en el que Charlie habia programado el despertador. Yo sin abrir mis ojos todavía, tantie el despertadory lo papague.

Cuando abri los ojos encontré con algo mas o menos maravilloso. Aunque era de forma borrosa pero al menos era algo, podía ver.

Lo llame a Edward para saber si aun estaba conmigo pero ya se habia ido. Comencé a llamar a Charlie a los gritos. Este corrió y abrió la puerta sobresaltado.

-¿Qué ocurre bella?-me dijo el.

-papa, puedo ver!- le dije.

-bien, bells, bien-me dijo.-alistate-

-si papa-le conteste.

Hice todo como siempre con la única diferencia de que veía todo. Baje y desayune con Charlie y luego subi rápidamente una ultima vez a mi habitación. Tome mi celular y en el acto comenzó a sonar, era alice.

* * *

holaa Chikiitas! buenoo este cap no es muy largo pero es lo que pude pasar a parte el internet me anda malisiimo!

jaja buenoo tengoo qe agradecerles muchoo pero muchoo suu apoyoo. son lo mass!

buenoo chicass tengoo una consulta para hacerless! jaja quieroo saber si les gustariia leer mi otro fic, tmb lo tengo escrito solo me falta subirlo, y si prefieren que termine primero este lo entiendoo, solo digann confiioo en suu opinioon en sus sanos juicioss jaja

las amoo

xoxoxoxo

Danii ...


	7. cap7buenas noticias y algo mas?

declaimer: los personajes son de S.M y la trama mia

* * *

Conteste, que mas podía hacer.

-hola Alice-le dije.

-hola bella, ayer vi algo maravilloso en tu futuro.-me dijo.

-si ya lo sé-le dije yo, la voz me salió media extraña por la emoción.

-puedes ver, eso es genial, veras a Edward-me dijo. Eso me golpeo de lleno. Que pasaría si Edward no me gustara, amaba su esencia pero lo físico también era importante.

-si Alice, pero también veo borroso asi que no lo vere bien.-le conteste.

-sí pero veo que no tardaras en mejorar-me dijo.

-gracias Alice, por cierto, mmm… no le dijiste nada a Edward ¿no?-le pregunte.

-no, nada. –me dijo.

-está bien, bueno gracias Alice. Nos vemos-le dije y colgué.

Salí pitando de mi habitación hasta el comedor y me encontré con Charlie. Ambos salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto patrulla. Mientras viajábamos le pedi a mi padre que no dijera nada, que le daría la sorpresa a Edward.

Cuando llegamos eran 7:45hs, faltaban 15 minutos.

-vamos bella-me dijo mi padre mientras abria mi puerta, la verdad tenia miedo a lo que me iba a encontrar. Una vez abajo del auto mi padre me hablo.

-bella, ese que ves allí es Edward- me dijo.

-esta bien papa-le dije. Sali corriendo hacia Edward sin preocuparme con lo que me encontraría.

El parecía haberse convertido de piedra por el asombro. En ese momento se me ocurrió ¿podian los vampiros entrar en estado de shock?

-bella… tu…-me dijo pero interrumpi.

-solo veo borroso, no te creas que es la gran cosa-le dije.

-bella, es maravilloso.-me dijo y me dio un beso.

Escuchamos q alguien carraspeo y entonces nos separamos.

-buenos días muchacho-le dijo mi padre.

-buenos días jefe Swan-le dijo Edward.

Entramos al hospital y Carlisle nos esperaba ya.

-buenos días Charlie-le dijo.

-buenos días Carlisle-le contesto.

-hola bellas, ¿estas lista?-me pregunto a mi.

-si Carlisle lo estoy-le conteste.

Luego nos dirigimos a la sala donde me realizaron todos los estudios necesarios. Despues Carlisle me reviso y estuvimos hablando.

-bueno bella, con respecto a lo de tu vista borrosa, ¿sentiste algo antes de eso?-me pregunto.

Yo mire a Edward aunque veía borroso puse cara de disculpas y luego hice lo mismo con mi padre.

-bueno Carlisle, ayer durante todo el dia tuve un terrible dolor de cabeza-le dije.

-bien, puede ser que tenga que mucho que ver, igual es un gran avance. Los estudios revelaran lo ultimo que nos hace falta-me dijo.

-bueno, ¿Cuánto pueden tardar?- le dije.

-en una hora y media, como mucho dos horas-me contesto.

-bueno Carlisle, esperaremos a fuera-le dijo Charlie.

Salimos al hall de espera y Charlie se despidió de nosotros.

-bien bella, me debes una gran explicación pero voy tarde al trabajo. Despues hablamos-me dijo. Su cara era de enojo y tal vez desilusión. Eso me afecto demasiado. Edward noto mi perturbación al oir y ver los gestos de mi padre.

Charlie se fue y quede sola con Edward. El me miro y luego hablo.

-si bella, tu padre tenia razón, me debes a mi también una explicación.-me dijo el mirándome ceñudo.

- si, bueno. Ayer durante la hora de biología, me comenzó a doler la cabeza. No quise decir nada para no preocuparlos. A parte hoy íbamos a venir- le dije.

- pero ¿Cómo no avisaste?-me dijo el.

-bueno Edward ya te dije-le dije.

-bien bells, sabes que cometiste un grave error-me dijo Edward un poco enojado. Yo me aleje de el. Tenia razón no lo merecía si no podía confiar en el.

No sabia que decirle asi que me dirigi al aparcamento sola, quería estar sola.

-bella, espera.- me dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza y segui caminando sola. Cuando me di cuenta lo tenia al lado mio sosteniéndome por la cintura y con su cara a centímetros de la mia.

-¿y si en vez de mejorar, empeorabas?-me dijo.

-lo siento Edward-le dije

-te amo bella-me dijo.

-yo también. Pero realmente lo sien..-decia pero no me dejo terminar de hablar, me beso como nunca antes de una manera muy apasionada. Nos separamos porque me faltaba la respiración.

Volvimos al hall y nos sentamos. En eso salió Carlisle con los resultados.

-bien bella, ¿y Charlie?- me pregunto.

-se tuvo que marchar-le contesto Edward.

-bueno pasen al consultorio-dijo el doctor.

Entramos y nos sentamos.

-bella, todo salió mas que bien. Te recuperaras completamente durante estos días-me dijo.

-gracias-le dije yo.

-bueno muchachos creo que ya se pueden ir. – nos dijo. Ambos asentimos y salimos de allí. Salimos del hospital y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta su auto. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sente. Luego se subió a su respectivo lugar y nos dirigimos a mi casa. El me haría compañía hasta que Charlie regresara.

Una vez en casa, abri la puerta y entre esperando que Edward me siguiera pero este avanzo hasta la puerta y se quedo allí parado.

-bella, ¿estas segura de que quieres que me quede contigo? O ¿prefieres que me aleje de ti?- me dijo el. Luego entro en la casa y cerro la puerta.

- no Edward, nunca mas digas eso. Yo te necesito a mi lado- le dije. Lo necesitaba a mi lado mas que nunca. Proseguí- yo creo… creo que es por ti, que es gracias a ti que estoy mejorando- luego le di un beso intenso.

-bella, gracias por aceptarme-me dijo separándose de mi-pero debo controlarme contigo. Si pierdo el control podría lastimarte-

- Edward , tu nunca me lastimarías, lo se. Lo siento dentro mio-le dije.

-tu eras lo que siempre he esperado-me dijo y se me acerco y me beso muy apasionadamente. Pero fuimos interrumpidos porque alguien todo el timbre. Yo me quede en la sala de estar y Edward fue a abrir la puerta.

-hola, ¿esta bella en casa?- dijo una voz masculina, que por lo que deduje era la de Jacob.

-si, esta. ¿Quién la busca?-le dijo Edward medio enojado.

- Jacob- grite yo.

-bella-grito el y empujo un poco a bella para abrirse paso y vino hacia a mi y me abrazo.

-hola jake-le dije yo.

-bella, estas hermosa, como siempre-me dijo.

-ya basta jake- el me volvió a abrazar y escuchamos el carraspeo de Edward que justo cerraba la puerta.

-oh, Jacob, el es Edward, mi novio-le dije. Del rostro de Jacob desapareció toda mueca de felicidad y puso en su lugar una mascara indescriptible.

-hola, soy Edward-le dijo mi bello novio.

-hola, soy Jacob black, el mejor amigo de bella-le dijo jake y le tendio la mano. Edward se fue hasta la puerta.

-chau bella, nos vemos-me dijo y se subió a su volvo. Edward se fue sin decirme mas nada. Yo quede sola con Jacob.

* * *

bueno chicas este cap es medio corto pero preferi subirlo asi

besiitoss dejen reviews las amoo


	8. cap8JacobEdwardSentimientos

Declaimer: personajes de S.M y trama mia.

* * *

Edward me dejo sola con Jacob, hacia tiempo que no me quedaba sola con el.

-bien bella, creo que me quedare a hacerte compañía.-me dijo jake.

-claro, hace tiempo que no estamos asi-le dije yo.

-bella, yo…. Estoy … quiero decir- Jacob titubeaba yo lo corte. Lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta de sus hermosos ojos negro y hable.

- Jacob sea lo que sea ya escúpelo de una vez-

-bella, yo te amo.- y diciendo eso me beso apasionadamente, yo al principio no supe que hacer pero luego le correspondi el beso y se lo devolví. Nos separamos porque nos faltaba el aire. Ahí me di cuenta de todo.

- Jacob no, lo siento mucho.-le dije.

-¿Por qué bella?- me dijo.

-porque jake, yo te amo, pero estoy enamorada y amo a Edward mas que a mi propia vida.-le conteste. Jacob comenzó a temblar al lado mio y de repente tenia a Edward delante mio.

-bella corre, sal de aquí-me grito.

Yo le hice caso, Sali de allí pero temia por Edward por jake. Amaba a los dos pero solo podía escoger a uno y ya tenia mi decisión tomada.

Corri y corri hasta internarme en el bosque de detrás de mi casa, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba perdida y no tenia como volver. Trate de quedarme en el lugar pero comencé a caminar y me perdi mas. Me sente un rato y me quede dormida sobre una raíz muy comoda.

-bella, bella-me decía alguien.

-¿Qué?-pregunte media dormida y limpiándome los ojos.

-bella, despierta, soy Edward.-me dijo su aterciopelada voz.

-Edward-chille y lo abrace. El me levanto y me llevo a mi casa. Yo estaba congelada.

Cuando entramos en mi casa ya estaba Charlie y habia mucha gente mas. Todos vinieron a mi encuentro. Estaban todos mis amigos o eso fue lo que pude ver, estaban los Cullen también y los quileutes.

-gracias Edward por buscar a mi hija, no sabes lo que te agradezco-le dijo mi padre. Se me cerraban los ojos y todavía estaba en brazos de Edward.

-no es nada jefe swan, usted no sabe lo que sufriría si le pasara algo- oi decir a Edward.

-bien , muchacho, veo que esta dormida, subela a su habitación- le dijo mi padre.

En el camino Edward hablo en un susurro y era dirigido para mi.

-bella, te amo y lo sabes. Perdona por haberte hecho esto. Lo siento- diciendo esto abrió mi puerta y me deposito en mi cama. Yo abri mis ojos y con la poca fuerza que tenia hable.

- Edward bese a Jacob, lo siento. Perdóname-le suplique. El me callo.

-shh… bella, te amo y lo sabia. Pero te tengo y eso es lo que importa. Vendré mas tarde, ahora descansa.- el salió de la habitación y yo me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras dormía sentí cuando Edward volvió a visitarme, sentí como acariciaba mi cabello y tarareaba una canción.

Me desperté por el sonido de mi despertador, cuando abri los ojos ya tenia mi vista de vuelta, ahora podría ver a Edward sin ningún problema.

Me levante y me aliste como siempre y luego baje a desayunar, Charlie se habia ido pero habia dejado un nota sobre la mesa.

Hijita: Lamento que no este cuando despiertes. Tuve que salir a trabajar ocurrió algo realmente malo, igualmente cuando vuelva tendremos una charla. Realmente me asustaste.

La lei y termine mi desayuno luego Sali y espere a Edward, pasaron 5 minutos hasta que llego un volvo plateado, su volvo plateado.

Cuando me cuenta tenia a un angel parado enfrente mio. Era hermoso, me quede shockeada. Nunca supe lo que tuve hasta ahora. El se sorprendió cuando me vio dura.

-bells, ¿vamos?-me dijo con su suave voz aterciopelada y me tomo la mano.

-si Edward-le dije yo. Mi voz sono media temblorosa. El era perfecto.

Me llevo hasta el asiento del copiloto. Pase todo el viaje sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me habia percatado de la presencia de Jasper y Alice si no hasta que llegamos al colegio.

-bella, llegamos. Baja del auto-me dijo Alice. Me baje y la observe por unos breves segundos.

-oh Alice, pareces un duendecillo-le dije yo, era verdad, su aspecto lo parecía.

Edward y jazz comenzaron a reir. Alice se enfado con los tres.

Luego observe a Jasper quien realmente era guapo y tenia aspecto de estar sufriendo.

También nos encontramos con Emmet quien por cierto parecía un oso gigante. El era puro musculo. Y Rosalie en verdad la envidiaba. Era hermosísima y todavía no sabia como Edward se habia fijado en mi.

Faltaba poco para mi cumpleaños, yo envejecería pero Edward no. Debía convertirme en vampiro como el. Se lo propondría mas tarde. Caminamos a clase de literatura, clase que no compartía con ninguno de ellos.

Angela se me acerco y comenzó a hablarme, en cambio Mike, Eric y Jessica se mantenían alejados de mi.

-hola bella, veo que eres parte de los Cullen. ¿sales con Edward?-me dijo.

-si y recupere mi vista. Creo q fue gracias a el-le dije.

-se nota que le importas, su actitud sobre protectora, es re dulce-me dijo

-la verdad que si-le conteste.

-ya que ahora puedes manejarte sola, me preguntaba si querías ir de compras a Port Angeles.- me dijo.

-si claro, si no te molesta, ¿puedo llevar a Alice?-le pregunte.

-si claro, una salida de chicas-me dijo.

Luego se sento en su lugar, la clase paso volando y me esperaba Edward en la puerta.

Cuando Jessica salió, se choco con el y tiro sus libro. El como todo caballero se los junto. Ella comenzó a coquetear con el pero el ni pizca de interés le dio. Igual me puso molesta y celosa.

Esos sentimientos me acompañaron hasta el almuerzo, creo que Edward se percato de algo pero no me pregunto nada. Jasper los sintió y me mando una oleada de calma pero yo seguía tensa y celosa.

-bella, por favor, ¿Qué te ocurre?- me pregunto Jasper.

-nada, solo cosas mias.-le conteste. La iba a matar, bueno si eso fue posible, como se atrevió.

Despues de la hora del almuerzo, el dia paso rápidamente.

Cuando toco el ultimo timbre del dia llame a Charlie y le avise de mi salida, y el accedió sin problemas.

-bien bells,nos vemos en mi auto si- me dijo Angela caminado a su auto.

-si esperare a Alice-le dije.

Cinco segundos despues llegaban mi novio, mi cuñada y mi cuñado.

-Alice ¿vienes de compras?-le dije.

-por supuesto cuñada-me dijo.

-bueno, Angela nos espera.-le dije. Ella se despidió de Jasper y se fue al auto de Angie. Ella se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

-bella, nos vemos despues- me dijo mi novio y me beso apasionadamente. –cuidate si?-

-si Edward, a parte voy con Alice recuerdas?- me aleje de el.

Subi en el asiento trasero del auto y me puse el cinturón, angela arranco y nos marchamos. cuando íbamos en el auto Alice me miro por el retrovisor y me dijo.

-Bella, tu y yo tenemos que hablar-me dijo.

-si, mas tarde, en mi casa-le dije. Era obvio que ya los sabia y lo habia visto.

* * *

Bueno chicas aca les dejo otro capitulo, espero q les guste dejen Review, el epov lo dejo para el final,

chicas se va acercando el final de la historia! pocos cap nos quedan las quieroo besiiitoss


	9. cap9Propuestamamaenvejecer?

declaimer: todos los personajes son de S.M y la trama mia

* * *

Llegamos y compraron de todo, yo solo las miraba pero Alice me compro mucha ropa nueva.

De regreso Angie nos dejo a las dos en mi casa.

-Alice, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir?-le pregunte.

-bueno, pero ya saber yo…-se vio interrumpida por los saludos de mi padre.

-hola chicas ya llegaron? Guau no tardaron nada-nos dijo.

-hola papa, mm.. Alice se quedara a dormir, cenaremos en mi cuarto. Ya sabes cosas de chicas-le dije. El Asintio y nos deslizamos a mi habitación. Una vez allí, Alice comenzó a hablar.

-bueno bella, lo he visto-me dijo.

-¿Qué cosa Alice?-le pregunte.

-la propuesta para Edward-dijo y proseguio-trate de no pensar en ello frente a el-

-oh Alice… yo quiero ser como ustedes, falta poco para mi cumpleaños-le dije.

-bella, Edward no se lo tomara a la ligera, asi que no te enojes con el por no aprobarlo a la primera-me dijo.

-te entiendo, pero igual planeo hacerlo-le dije.

-tienes el apoyo de toda mi familia excepto Rosalie-me dijo. Eso ya lo sabia, pasamos la noche hablando de muchas cosas, me conto sobre su relación con Jasper y como les iba. La noche transcurrió pero Edward no me visito, supuse que seria por la compañía de Alice. Tal vez ella lo llamo y le prohibió venir. Me quede dormida pensando en el como otras veces. Pero esta vez no soñé con el. Habia solo un fondo negro rodeándome.

-bella despiesta, Edward no esta esperando.-me dijo alice mientras me removía en la cama.

-si si si , ya voy-le dije, me levante y me aliste rápidamente. Me puse algo de la ropa nueva ya que tenia a Alice a mi lado.

Bajamos y estaba en la puerta. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me despedi de Charlie y Sali al encuentro con Edward. Alice marchaba detrás mio.

Lo abrace y el deposito un tierno beso en mi coronilla.

-te extrañe anoche-me dijo.

-yo también. Supuse que Alice no te permitió venir , y la verdad, no pude soñar contigo-le dije.

Alice me envio una mirada asesina. Bingo habia dado en el clavo. Si conocería a mi cuñada.

-bueno, esta noche vendre-me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al auto. Jasper esperaba dentro.

Fue como un dia normal en la escuela, iba y venia con Edward para todos lados. Alice y Jasper se nos unieron en la cafetería como siempre. El resto de la semana fue asi. No me podía quejar el solo hecho de tener a Edward a mi lado hacia mi vida interesante.

Era viernes y René vendría hoy. Edward me acompañaría hasta el aeropuerto a buscarla.

Cuando René nos vio quedo petrificada, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el angel que tenia a mi lado.

-bella, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

-bien mama, ya me he recuperado por completo.-le dije

-buenos días señora-le dijo Edward.

-ah mama, mmm… el es Edward, el es mi novio-le dije.

-hola Edward, dime René-le dijo ella, el solo asintió.

Edward nos dejo en mi casa y se despidió de nosotras. No lo veria por el resto del fin de semana, seria a cazar y yo estaría ocupada con René.

Ella se instalo en mi habitación asi que cerre la ventana por si acaso. Después de acomodarse me pidió que habláramos.

-bella, es maravilloso que hayas encontrado el amor-me dijo ella.

-gracias mama, el es mi mundo. Amo a Edward Cullen mas que a mi propia vida-le confese.

-bien corazón, si tu eres feliz yo también. Te lo mereces y también se nota cuanto te ama Edward- me dijo.

-oh mama, te amo… gracias por tu apoyo-le dije. Ahí termino nuestra charla. Luego se dio un baño y me ayudo con la cena. Una vez Charlie en casa cenamos los tres juntos parecíamos una familia. pero la felicidad se acabo cuando Charlie hablo.

- creo que recordaras nuestra charla pendiente-me dijo.

-si papa.-le dije.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mi madre.

-nuestra hija, salió a dar un paseo por el bosque y se perdió. Ella sabe que no debe hacerlo. Y ahora despues de lo de la semana pasada ni se te ocurra asomarte por el bosque-me dijo.

-bella, cariño piensa en lo que haces-me dijo mi madre. Yo solo asentí pero me interese en lo que mi padre habia dicho.

-papa, ¿Qué ocurrió la semana pasada?-le pregunte.

-bien bella, promete que no andaras mas en los bosques porque resulta que han desaparecido varias personas, turistas y han vistos a unos osos gigantes. Y bueno, es por cuidad cariño. Solo prométeme-me dijo.

-esta bien papa, lo prometo.-le dije y me dispuse a levantar las cosas de la mesa. Mama lavo los platos, yo los secaba y Charlie los guardaba.

Con René hice muchas cosas. Fuimos de compras, vimos pelis en el cine. Trate de conociera a Jacob pero siempre que lo llamaba no estaba o estaba muy ocupado. El domingo por la noche su ultimo dia, conoció a mi nueva familia. era muy lindo ver a toda mi familia reunida.

Al caer la noche la ayude con su maleta. Fue un gran fin de semana pero ella debía volver con Phil.

Al dia siguiente me despedi de ella y Edward me recogió para la escuela. Íbamos solos, Alice y Jasper irían con Emmet y Rosalie. Algo me decía que Alice me habia delatado. De camino fuimos en silencio y una vez el auto estacionado Edward hablo.

-bella, se tu plan-me dijo serio.

-¿Cómo que sabes?-le dije.

-si, Alice lo pensó sin querer, yo justo estaba ahí-me dijo.

- Edward, mi cumpleaños se acerca, envejeceré-le conteste.

-no bella, tu estas viva, asi es la cosa. La vida es nacer, crecer y morir-me dijo.

-ya se, es que tu ya no me quieres a tu lado. ¿tengo razón Cullen?-le dije saliendo del auto sin darle tiempo a responder.

-bella, regresa-me grito. Pero yo hice caso omiso y segui caminando. Pase junto al resto de los Cullen y no los salude. Alice también me llamo pero hice como si no escuche.

Todo estaba borroso por las lagrimas. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza "tu estas viva, asi es la vida es nacer, crecer y morir". Yo quería dejar de estar viva para pasar el resto de mi existencia junto a el pero el no quería. Claro solo quería divertirse conmigo hasta que se hartara y luego adiós bella.

-bella por favor, sabes que no quise decir eso. Tu lo sabes- decía Edward detrás mio. Pero yo no le respondi, el rompió mi corazón porque debía yo escucharlo.

Luego se impuso delante mio, se paro y me impidió el paso.

-bella, no nos hagamos esto. Tu sufres, yo a consecuencia sufro y nos lastimamos.-me dijo.

- es que Edward tienes razón, yo estoy viva ¿para que me necesitas? Si yo naci, estoy creciendo y pronto moriré. ¿de que te sirve una simple humana?-

-bella, no digas eso. Yo te amo por eso te quiero viva-

- Edward ya basta, estoy apresurada y no ves que no tengo tiempo, puedo morir de vieja.-le conteste. Lo esquive y segui caminando.

-no aguanto mas bella, ya no puedo esperar te lo dire-me dijo y me di vuelta para quedar enfrentada a el.

-¿decirme que?-

Edward se arrodillo enfrente mio en medio del pasillo y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita azul.

-Isabella Swan, ¿me harias el honor de ser mi esposa?-me dijo. Yo me quede petrificada y en cuanto reaccione Sali huyendo de allí y me meti en mi clase de literatura.

* * *

Chiicas! perdonenn la tardansaa! esperoo q les haya gustadooo! las quiierooo muchiisiimooo gracias porr suu apoyoo

y buenooo dejenn Reviews qe me encantann y me pone feliz ver que les gusta!

el proximoo capii viene re cargadooo !


	10. jacoboedward sin duda edwardcasemonos?

Declaimer: los personajes son de S.M. y la trama es miaa :)

* * *

Todo me parecia tan irreal, edward me habia pedido matrimonio y yo habia huido dejándolo solo en frente de todos los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo.

-que espectáculo bella! ¿Y que onda? ¿terminaste con Cullen?-me dijo Mike.

- Mike no quiero ser grosera pero…mmm.. creo que son temas nuestros. Y si tanto quieres saber si. Termine con el-le dije a Mike. Todo fue sin pensar, quería que Edward viera lo que seria si fuera humana, una simple humana.

-ok. Que bueno, digo para los otros chicos. Sabes bella, todos mueren por ti. Yo quería saber si te gustaría ir a ver un película-me dijo Mike.

-lo siento Mike, recién termine con Edward, y a parte tengo planes con Jacob black-le dije. Que gran mentira pero por primera vez funciono. El se alejo de mi y me quede sola el resto de la clase. Cuando Sali estaba Edward en la puerta. Lo mire y segui caminando, como veía que el venia detrás mio me meti en el baño de mujeres y llame a Jacob.

El teléfono sono y al segundo pitido jake atendió.

-hola bells ¿todo bien?-me dijo jake.

-hola jake, si. Mmm… me pelee con Edward, quería saber si tienes ganas de venirme a buscar-le dije.

-claro bells, dime la hora nada mas-me dijo.

-ahora jake, te esperare a fuera. A Charlie no le molestara que me haya ido contigo.-le dije.

-ok bells, en diez estoy allí. Besos-me dijo. Corte y Sali del baño con una gran sonrisa. Edward me esperaba afuera. Ni si quiera fui capas de mirarlo a los ojos. Solo lo esquive y Sali al aparcamento. Una vez allí el me grito.

-bella-

-…-me di vuelta y abri la boca para hablar pero no salía nada. El se acerco a mi y me rodeo con los brazos la cintura. Me enfrento a el y me miro a los ojos. Yo baje la viste y el me solto con un brazo y tomo mi barbilla y subió mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-bella, por favor perdona. Sabes que te amo-me dijo el.

-ya basta si Edward-trate de desviar mi mirada pero no podía. Sus ojos eran hermosos en todo su explendor y me idiotizaban.

-bella, tu eres mi vida, mi mundo, lo que único que me mantiene vivo-tras decir eso intento besarme pero yo le corri la cara y justo llego Jacob con su moto.

-bella, vámonos-me dijo jake.

-bella no se ira.-le dijo -¿cierto?-lo ultimo fue para mi.

-la que lo siente soy yo Edward. Jacob no me negara nunca nada-diciendole esto me safe de sus brazos y corri hasta donde estaba jake. Edward me miro con confusión y luego suplicante a lo que yo respondi con –vamonos jake- rodee su cintura y pude sentir sus abdominales bajo su camiseta.

-como digas bells-dijo jake y arranco a toda velocidad.

Nos alejamos de la escuela y nos dirigimos a la Push. Una vez allí fuimos a la playa con Jacob. Caminamos como soliamos hacerlo hasta que nos paramos a hablar.

-Jacob necesito saber todo-le dije

-bella, es un secreto compartido. No puedo decírtelo. Por eso debi alejarme de ti-me dijo

- Jacob, perdona ¿si?-le dije- mira lamento todo lo que te hice. Pero siempre debes saber que te amo- al terminar de hablarle, Jacob tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me beso como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Yo le devolví el beso y asi estuvimos, solo nos separábamos para respirar. Terminamos revolcados en la arena de la playa. Paramos porque asi lo dispuse, era demasiado.

-bells, ya es tarde. Debes ir a casa-me dijo.

-pero un rato mas, no quiero enfrentar a Charlie todavía-le dije.

-sabes puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres-

-mejor vayamos, tienes razón-le dije. El me tomo de la mano y caminamos asi hasta su moto. Viajamos en silencio pero los dos íbamos alegres.

Cuando llegamos Jacob me acompaño a dentro para que Charlie no me regañara. Mi padre se puso muy contento al vernos juntos. Pero en esos momentos recordé a Edward.

-bien bells, me voy. –dijo Jacob. El me abraso y luego me dio un beso pequeño en los labios y solo me sentía culpable por Edward. Lo despedi y luego cerre la puerta Charlie me llamo desde la sala de estar y luego me indico que me sentara para hablar.

-bien bells, contame todo-me dijo el. Ya lo sabia.

-bueno papa, ya no veras a Edward. El y yo nos peleamos, Jacob fue a conosolarme y la pasamos genial. –le dije. Mi padre asintió y luego me indico que me fuera a descansar . cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras mi padre me hablo.

-ah, bells, Edward llamo para saber si ya habías llegado. Quería hablar contigo-me dijo. Yo solo le grite " gracias papa por darme el mensaje " y segui mi camino. Hice lo de siempre. Me bañe y me vesti y fui a mi alcoba. Tenia le ventana cerrada pero no sabia si querria abrirla o dejarla cerrada. Finalmente la abri, debía enfrentarlo era el momento de poner todo en orden, desde mi corazón hasta mis pensamientos, todo.

Me recosté en la cama y a los pocos minutos entro Edward y se quedo parado al lado de la ventana mirando con una muestra de dolor en sus ojos. El habia sufrido todo el dia por mi culpa y cuando se enterara lo de los besos con Jacob peor.

-Edward yo… necesito decirte algo-le dije y me pare de la cama. Camine hacia el y luego el se acerco a mi.

-yo también necesito decirte algo bella-

- Jacob y yo pasamos todo el dia juntos y nos besamos de nuevo-le dije.

-bella, supuse que eso pasaría. Tu amas a Jacob. Y creo que seria mejor que te quedaras con el.-me dijo. Su rostro delataba mas dolor.

-no, Edward yo te amo mas a ti. Tu eres la persona especial para mi. Yo se que amo a Jacob pero tu eres mi vida-le dije y lo bese.

-bella entonces volvamos a estar como antes- me dijo. Yo solo asentí y el se puso de rodillas nuevamente, saco la cajita azul y abriéndola me dijo- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi esposa y acompañarme por el resto de la eternidad?-

-si Edward Anthony Cullen, acepto.-le dije el se paro, me puso el anillo y me beso. Su beso borro todo rastro de los labios de Jacob en mi persona. Luego nos separamos y me quede contemplando el anillo.

- Edward es bellísimo-le dije

-sabes, era de mi madre y ahora es de la persona mas importante de mi vida, de mi existencia. Ahora es tuyo bella-

Nos besamos y pasamos la noche juntos abrazados en mi cama. Me quede dormida en sus brazos y al despertar lo encontré allí. Junto a mi. El me sonrio y me hizo señas de que era hora del instituto. Yo me levante y fui al baño. Me arregle y todo. Cuando Sali ya no estaba. Baje a desayunar y me tope con Charlie. Antes de que me viera me saque el anillo y lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Termine de desayunar y me tocaron bocina. Era Edward. Charlie me miro confuso y articule un "despues hablamos". Sali de la casa y me subi al volvo. Íbamos solos.

-bella mia. Te amo-me dijo.

-yo también mi Edward-le conteste.

-bella, estamos solo porque quiero hablar contigo-me dijo serio.

-esta bien hablemos-

-bueno, tu me das lo que yo quiero, que es que seas mi esposa, entonces yo te dare lo que quieres. Después de la boda y de la luna de miel, te convertiré en uno de nosotros.-

-gracias Edward-le dije y me apoye en su brazo. Una vez en el instituto, hizo lo de siempre y me abrió la puerta. Cuando baje me esperaba mi nueva familia. fui y me disculpe con todos. Todos me abrazaron y me dieron las gracias por hacer feliz al pequeño Eddie como dijo Emmet.

Cuando entramos todos me miraron asombrados por verme de nuevo con Edward y hasta cuchichiaban pero Edward me suplico que no le diera importancia. Me acorde de que no llevaba el anillo asi que lo saque del bolsillo y me lo puse.

El dia paso tranquilo hasta la hora de la salida. Edward no estaba conmigo como siempre, ahora me acompañaba Alice.

-oye bella, ¿con quien te quedaras?-me dijo Mike y salió corriendo al aparcamento.

-¿Alice de que rayos habla?-le dije.

-bella, no hay prisa cierto?-me dijo.

Yo la ignore y Sali corriendo como Mike al aparcamiento. Estaban Edward y Jacob a punto de pelearse. Hablaban, pero era mas una discusión.

-Bells se tiene que quedar conmigo-le decía Jacob.

-ella ya eligio Chucho-le dijo Edward.

-y tu maldito frio, la lastimaras.- fue lo ultimo que dijo Jacob, Edward iba a objetar pero los detuve.

-ya basta, Edward, por favor y Jacob vamos si. Déjense de discutir.-les dije. Ambos me miraron y el resto de las personas se fueron dejándonos solos.

-bells, ¿te casaras con el?- me dijo Jacob.

-si Jacob, me casare con el.-le dije-lo siento pero el es al que quiero.-

-bella, estare contigo hasta que tu corazón deje de latir-me dijo y luego se marcho.

Yo mire enojada a Edward, el me miro suplicante. Y lo perdone.

* * *

buenoo chicass aca les deje un regaloo dee navidad! esperoo q les guste!

a mi muchoo no me gusto mm... dejen reviews pleasee!

las kiieroo y se acercaa ell finall! :)

las kiieroo

xoxoxo

Danii


	11. el tiempo se paso muy rapido :S

declaimer: la trama es miaa y los personajes son todos de S.M :)

bueno chicas mil disculpas por la tardanza y lamento q este capitulo no sea muy largo pero resulta q en mi familia hubo un par de problemas y mas las fiestas se me complico la vida. esperoo q les guste y las dejo para que hagan lo que tiene q hacer... Leer!

* * *

Ya habia pasado un año de mi compromiso con Edward. Yo estaba casi feliz, estábamos a punto de graduarnos y despues seria la boda.

Ya habia pasado un año desde la ultima vez que vi a Jacob, habia pasado un año de que me habia enterado de su naturaleza, el era un licántropo.

También ya habia pasado un año de que Charlie se habia peleado con Billy por no querer buscar a jake y habia pasado un año desde la ultima vez que habia tenido un conversación con Charlie.

Flash back.

Yo llegue a casa, Edward me acompañaba y le íbamos a contar a Charlie de nuestro compromiso. Como Charlie no estaba nos sentamos a esperar.

-bella,¿ sabes que pasara con Jacob?-me dijo Edward. Yo lo mire en realidad no sabia ni lo que pasaría conmigo.

-no, no lo sé. ¿y tu?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos con expectación.

-si lo se, pero bella, no debería decírtelo.-me contesto. Yo lo mire con cofusion y luego mire el suelo.

- Edward, por favor-le dije

-esta bien, Jacob es un licántropo, y como veras, los osos gigantes que vieron fueron a el y a otros de la push. Pero ellos no son los culpables de los asesinatos y desapariciones-dijo y siguió-los culpables fueron otros como nosotros que andaban de paso, james, victoria y Laurent-

-oh Edward- le dije y corri a abrazarlo, Jacob no me lo habia contado.

-los lobos acabaron con ellos. Y bella, te tengo una ultima mala noticia-me dijo. Yo lo mire con expectación. ¿Qué mas podría salir mal?

-dime Edward.-le conteste.

-bien, bella no llores pero Jacob se fue. No piensa regresar.-me dijo. Fue como un golpe duro para mi. Una lagrima comenzó a caer por mi mejilla y Edward la seco un beso. Me tarareo una dulce melodía. Luego me dormi. Cuando me desperté estaba tendida en el sofá y se escuchaba un partido de futbol. Me levante y halle a Charlie sentado en un silla observándome. Me miraba con tristeza y parecía medio dolido.

-¿Qué ocurre papa?-le dije , me confundía su expresión en el rostro.

-bella, te casaras con Edward.-eso fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Luego volvió a hablar.- y has lastimado a Jacob logrando que se marchara de Forks. Y para colmo Billy no quiere buscarlo.-me dijo, parecía ¿enojado?.

-papa, yo lo de Edward, lo iba a hablar contigo. Y lo de Jacob, lo siento si no me quede con el como querías pero amo a Edward y si me casare con el.-le conteste.

-pero bella, Jacob se ha marchado, ¿no te importa?-me pregunto aun mas dolido. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, despues de lo que Edward me habia dicho de Jacob, sabia que nada malo le ocurriría asi que trate de tragar el nudo y hable.

-papa, por favor, ni siquiera su padre se preocupa,¿ no te parece que Jacob es bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo?- le conteste. El se lo tomo muy mal.

-bella, no se que te ocurrió, no esperaba eso de voz, lo siento pero ya no puedo manejar esta situación. Es difícil, bella, parece infantil pero no concuerdo con tu decisión y no pienso dirigirte nunca mas la palabra.- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Charlie.

Fin Flash black.

Ahora vivía con los Cullen, tenia mi propio cuarto y era la única que dormía en la casa. Mi vida era casi perfecta.

Edward me despertó como todas las mañanas desde que me habia establecido en su casa, me trajo el desayuno y conversamos un poco. Luego alice me dio la ropa de la escuela y salimos, Edward y yo en el volvo, Jasper y Alice en el porche de ella. Rose y Emmet se habían graduado el año anterior y ahora estaban de luna de miel en alguna parte del mundo. Se habían casado hace un par de meses pero se iban por un largo tiempo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela ya nadie nos prestaba tanta atención como la primera semana despues del encuentro entre Jacob y Edward. Siempre cuando me sentía mal hablaba con Alice sobre lo sucedido, ella era de gran ayuda para desahogarme pero su consejo era siempre el mismo." Guarda el asunto de Jacob en un cajón y tira la llave", ojala fuera tan fácil. Estos últimos días no hacíamos nada, ya nos graduábamos y terminaríamos con todo. Edward y yo nos casariamos y luego me convertiría en vampiro como el. Últimamente he sentido a Edward medio raro con respecto a eso pero teníamos un trato y el debía cumplirlo.

Las hora de clases se pasaron volando y los días también, para cuando me di cuenta era nuestra graduación y tenia a casi todos mis seres queridos rodeándome. Estaban Carlisle y Esme de un lado y habia venido René con Phil. Yo me encontraba un poco nerviosa pero luego al escuchar la hermosa voz de el mis nervios desaparecieron.

-bella, me dijo Jasper que estas nerviosa, trata de calmarte.-me dijo. Mis miedos se desvanecieron –esta bien Edward, solo que el tiempo se paso muy rápido-le respondi. El me abrazo y deposito un beso en mi coronilla.

* * *

Buenoo grax por leerme,, ajja espero q les haya gustadoo y dejen reviews por cualqueir cosa,,

xoxoxox

i'm with the vampire


	12. cap12

Declaimer: Los personajes son de S.M y la trama mia :)

buenoo disculpen las tardanza tuve un par de problemitas por eso hoy subo dos capitulos :)

* * *

Toda le ceremonia habia pasado, René y Phil me habían saludado y se tenían que ir para que mi padrastro siguiera con su entrenamiento, igual vendrían dentro de unas semanas para mi boda. 2 semanas. Quien lo diría, me iba a casar. Eso que tanto miedo me daba se estaba acercando cada vez mas. Lo único bueno que rescataba de esa situación traumatica era el solo hecho de que luego compartiría mi existencia junto al único ser que habia amado mas que a mi vida. El era la única explicación a esto.

-bella-me dijo el con su hermosa voz aterciopelada sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo mire fijamente y le sonreí. El se encontraba parado en la puerta de mi habitación. Por decisiones de Esme y hasta que no nos casaramos no dormiríamos en la misma habitación. Igual el se quedaba conmigo siempre hasta que me dormía y luego se escabullía a alguna parte.

-edward-le dije tratando de imitar su tono de voz, pero logrando no con éxito satisfactorio para mi que el se riera un poco.

-ay mi amada bella, nunca cambias ¿verdad?-me dijo. Adentrándose.

-no, y no lo pienso hacer.-le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El interpreto mis palabras de otra manera y las puso en mi contra.

-eso quiere decir que no te convertiras-me dijo y mas que pregunta sono a una afirmación.

-no, no y no. Te equivocas. A lo que me refería es que siempre, a pesar de ser una mujer vampiro no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser.-le dije. El se acerco y me beso.

-eso espero. En realidad espero que no dejes de amarme despues del cambio-me dijo

-eso no tienes ni que pensarlo Edward. Te amo, y siempre lo hare.- le dije. Luego lo bese con fervor, hasta que se me acabo el oxigeno y tuve que separarnos para tomar aire nuevamente. Estuvimos asi un rato hasta que alguien golpeo mi puerta. Era Emmet.

-Hey hermanitos. Edward, debemos salir de la casa por un largo tiempo-le dijo Emmet.

-¿y eso?-les dije yo con cara de confusión, de repente sentí como si me olvidara de algo.

-Alice tiene tu vestido, y no quiere que te lindo y bonito vampirito lo vea ni por error, por eso nos ordeno a jazz y a mi a que nos lo llevemos a cazar aunque sea por un rato.-me dijo Emmet. Yo le puse cara de pocos amigos y grite para que Allie me escuchara.

-pequeña! No hay necesidad de eso ahora o si?- la tuve a mi lado en menos de un segundo.

-si es una necesidad muy grande. Prometo que cuando esto pase no te molestare mas.-me dijo mirándome los ojos y luego miro a Edward-pero es momento de que se vaya por un rato.-

-esta bien- accedi a regañadientes. El me miro y suspiro. Sin embargo era su culpa.

-ay bella, despues retomaremos en lo que estábamos.-me dijo.

-no, será un castigo para ti. Después de todo esto es tu culpa-le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Emmet comenzó a reírse y Edward intento poner cara de perrito mojado pero yo negué con mi cabeza y Sali tras Alice dirigiéndome a su habitación para ver mi vestido.

-bella-me grito Edward pero lo ignore. Me reia por dentro. El solo saber que despues de la tortura seria mas feliz que lo que nunca fui me ponía contenta.

Alice cerro la puerta con llave y me encontré rodeada por muchas telas. Después de observar la amplia habitación en la que tantas veces habías estado ya me encontré en que Esme y Rose también estaban allí.

-Alice quiere que nos probemos los vestidos delante de ti asi ves y opinas-me dijo Esme.

-oh, igual mi opinión no es valida. Pero de todos modos es obvio que se verán bellísimas.- les dije.

Despues de verlas desfilar , cosa que creo que pasaron como 30 o 40 minutos. Alice saco mi vestido.

-bien ahora si es momento. Ellos están demasiado lejos como para que Edward se percate de algo.- me dijo tendiéndome la hermosa tela blanca que ahora era un bellísimo vestido. Me lo puse y Allie fue poniendo algún que otro alfiler donde le parecía que le hacían falta algunos ajustes. Pero creo que fueron dos o tres.

- ¿y que tal me queda?- les dije. No tuve el valor de mirarme al espejo.

-estas hermosa bella-me dijo Allie.

-Si hija, te vez encantadora- me dijo Esme. Rose solo asintió ante los comentarios de las otras dos vampiras.

Yo solo podía sonreir, Alice me puso un espejo enfrente y yo cerre los ojos. No quería verme.

-vamos bella, no tengas miedo. Estas preciosa-me incito la duende.

-esta bien.-le dije. Fui abriendo de a poco los ojos. Me mire y me encontré con una linda joven vestida de novia. Su aspecto era frágil y parecía algo aterrada. Sus ojos destellaban algo de preocupación y miedo. Pero después de un momento una sonrisa apareció y todo destello de miedo y horror desapareció para dibujar una hermosa figura llena de alegría y emoción.

-ves, no era tan malo.-me reprendió Alice.

-tienes razón. Y es mas creo que ahora realmente me emociona la idea del casamiento.-le dije

-mejor hija, gracias por hacer feliz a mi pequeño Edward-me dijo Esme. Yo le sonreí y asentí.

-si bella, gracias por sacar a mi hermano de ese maldito estado depresivo con el que vivía. Tu has mejorado su existencia y te lo debo-me dijo Rose, quien ahora me sonreía alegremente. Estabamos todas felices. Despues de que acomodaramos todo y no dejaramos rastro de nada, Allie llamo a los chicos y les dijo que podían regresar.

Edward volvió y me vino a buscar a mi recamara, la cual para su sorpresa tenia la puerta cerrada con llave para impedirle, en cierta forma, que entrara. También habia cerrado la ventana y corrido la cortina. Era su castigo pero lo finalizaría a media noche.

Despues de un rato mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era el. Lo atendí.

-¿bella? ¿te encuentras bien?-me dijo exasperado.

-si de maravilla.-le conteste-¿por?-

- porque tienes todo cerrado y ya me habia asustado.-

-jajajaa-me rei.-es tu castigo tontito. Y termina a la media noche.-le dije.

-ok, tratare de aguantar y no tirarte la puerta abajo. ¿pero no cenaras?-me dijo.

-no, también tratare de aguantar hasta media noche.- le dije y le corte. Eran las 23:00 hs y me aburría asi que tome una de las cajas que aun se encontraban cerradas desde mi mudanza y me encontré con mi libro de romeo y Julieta , segui sacando cosas y me encontré con una vieja nota de Jacob. ¡JACOB! Grito mi mente.

No era nada importante, pero JACOB! Seguía gritando esa vocecita molesta de mi interior. Hacia poco habia logrado dejar de preocuparme por el y ahora volvia desde el fondo de mis recuerdos para perturbarme. Gemi del odio. Obvio no lo odiaba, lo amaba pero no como a Edward.

Jacob, habia sido mi amigo desde el principio compartimos tardes y momentos juntos, cosas inolvidables y me convertiría en su enemiga. Quien diría que el iba a resultar un licántropo y que yo me convertiría en lo que mas desprecia, un vampiro.

Lo lastime y lo reconozco pero por el habia perdido mi relación con mi padre. Solo por no escogerlo y por decidir casarme con la persona que completa mi existencia, con la persona que hace que valga la pena respirar y vivir el dia a dia.

Cuando vi la hora faltaban solo unos minutos para que sean las doce asi que empece corriendo las cortinas y abriendo las ventanas. Cuando faltaban segundos, abri la puerta y Sali para buscar algo de comer pero me lo encontré al pie de las escaleras. su cara ahora era de felicidad, solo por verme.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe.-me dijo.

-si apuesto a que lo se. Dejame tomar algo y luego subimos. Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente.-le dije. El me asintió y sonrio aun mas. Y me siguió hasta la cocina. Tenia una sonrisa boba estampada en la cara y parecía sospechoso.

-oye, que te hace tan feliz?-le pregunte, algo divertida por su expresión embobada.

-es que… bueno, digamos que me pone bobo el saber que si quieres casarte conmigo-me dijo. Me pillo un poco desprevenida, ya que se suponía que el no lo sabria y yo se lo diría estando una vez solos en mi recamara. No podía ser, Edward me habia leído la mente.

-oye, como hiciste para leerme la mente? ¿no era qe no podias?- le pregunte.

-no, no lo hice, al menos no la tuya. Si no la de Alice. Mi hermana recordó algo que dijiste cuando estaban solas y luego vio algo que iba a ocurrir dentro de unos minutos. Yo solo husmee un poco aunque creo no debía-me dijo. Yo lo mire furiosa, ahora no tendría sorpresa para el.

-te enfadaste?-me dijo tratando de tomarme en sus brazos pero me separe de el.

-si, pero porque quería decírtelo yo.- le dije poniendo una mueca de dolor.

-ok, pero podemos ir a hablarlo igual. Hare de cuenta como que no se absolutamente nada.-me dijo.

Comi un par de cositas y luego subimos a mi alcoba. Nos sentamos en mi cama y lo mira a los ojos fijamente. Luego baje a sus labios que se curvaban hacia arriba en forma de una sonrisa.

-bien, bueno hoy tuve la prueba del vestido y gracias a Allie me di cuenta de que realmente me emociona esto de la boda y realmente me alegra casarme contigo y fundirnos para siempre como una sola persona.-le dije y me di cuenta de que la sangre fluía muy rápidamente hacia mis mejillas.

-yo también bella, aunque por cierto tu ya lo sabias. Te amo y gracias por aceptar lo que soy.-me dijo. Luego me tomo en sus brazos y me beso. Me acuno junto a el tarareando una nana que habia compuesto para mi y allí me dormi. En sus brazos que al ser duros y frios para mi se hallaban calidos y blandos.

* * *

:) las quieroo


	13. cap13 boda

Declaimer: todos los personajes son de la maravillosa S.M y la trama mia :)

Bien,, se que tarde mucho pero tuve un par de inconvenientes. no las molesto mas,,, las dejo leer en paz. nos vemos abajo! xD

* * *

Los días habían pasado y la fecha me habia tomado por sorpresa. Era mi boda, entraría del brazo de Carlisle ya que Charlie se habia rehusado a asistir. Eso me habia herido demasiado. Yo habia pensado que quizás el se compadecería de su hija e iria a mi boda pero no fue asi. René ya habia arribado. Estábamos todos preparándonos para el gran momento. Yo no habia podido salir de mi habitación durante todo el dia. La boda se realizaría durante el crepúsculo ya que habia sido un explendido dia, único prácticamente aquí en Forks.

-bella, vamos a ponerte el vestido ya es casi la hora y retocaremos tu peinado.-me dijo Alice mientras sacaba mi hermoso vestido de novia. Luego le dio indicaciones a Rosalie sobre como arreglar mi peinado. Después de esperar una hora mas las chicas me avisaron que ya era la hora de comenzar el servicio. Rose bajo primero y comenzó a tocar la melodiosa canción que se solia escuchar en las bodas. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Carlisle vino en mi búsqueda y me tomo del brazo.

-bella, calmate. Te vez preciosa, Edward quedara maravillado cuando tenga tu presencia-me dijo Carlisle mientras me daba un tierno beso en la mano.

-gracias Carlisle-le dije y comenzamos a caminar. Alice iba delante de nosotros. Se veía tan hermosa y tenia un caminar muy grácil. A su lado yo sabia muy bien que no me veria asi. Luego bajamos las escaleras y vi el decorado, era precioso.

Nunca me habia imaginado que mi casamiento seria de esa manera. Estában todos sentados observándome. Todos mis amigos y familiares. Y todos nos hallábamos rodeados de flores, y en el ambiente habia un mezcla de prefumes que embriagaban pero no demasiado. Luego de observar mi alrededor me centre en el punto mas importante. En esa persona que me esperaba al final del pasillo. A ese hombre que me amaba y que amaba con toda mi existencia.

Edward se veía bellísimo, y seria mio por siempre. Al ver sus ojos dorados ya nada me importo y me costaba seguir el ritmo de la música ya que quería salir corriendo en su búsqueda. No me di cuenta del poco espacio que nos faltaba porque me perdia en el y en su esplendor.

Carlisle me entrego y Edward tomo mi mano. Me la beso y ambos sonreímos.

Me costaba mirar al frente y prestar atención a lo que el padre decía. Pero me enfoque en el solo cuando vino la parte que sellaba nuestro tratos. Y entonces, el pronuncio lo que mas esperábamos.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan en sagrado matrimonio tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Tanto como dure su existencia?- le dijo el cura weber.

-Si acepto- dijo Edward como si hubiera ganado un premio, pero la que en realidad habia ganado algo era yo. el coloco el anillo en mi dedo. Era mi turno.

-isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas por esposo en sagrado matrimonio a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y tanto como dure su existencia?- me pregunto.

-Si Acepto-le dije yo. Yo le coloque el anillo a Edward y luego el padre volvió a hablar.

-bueno, ahora pueden besarsa.- Edward me beso como si fuera nuestra ultima vez. Yo me aferre a el y el tuvo que terminar el beso aunque yo no quería separame. El me dio vuelta dejando enfrentada a todo nuestro publico. El igual me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. El me susurro al oído.

- señora Cullen, disfrute de su fiesta- yo lo mira a los ojos y asentí.

Todos los invitados se acercaron a nosotros y nos abrazaron dándonos sus felicitaciones. Ambos íbamos y veníamos sin separarnos. Ya eramos el uno del otro. Yo no daba mas de felicidad y de repente sentí como unas lagrimas tibias corrian por mi rostro, estaba feliz pero faltaban dos personas en este momento. Jacob que iba a ser mi padrino y mi padre el que debería llevarme hasta al altar. Edward se percato de lo que me ocurria sin necesidad de leer mi mente, aunque no podía pero me abrazo muy fuerte a el y me demostró su apoyo.

Despues de los saludos pasamos a la recepción y a la mega fiesta organizada por Alice. Tuvimos nuestro primer baile, que a pedido de Edward habia sido con una canción compuesta especialmente por el para este momento. Yo seguía sus pasos con un poco de miedo a caerme, el me sonreria y negaba con la cabeza. Luego fui pasando de mano en mano hasta regresar a los brazos de mi esposo. El me beso nuevamente y todos aplaudieron. En un momento en el que nadie pareció percatarse de nuestra desaparición Edward me llevo al bosque .

-bella, hay un regalo esperándote-me dijo un poco serio. Yo trate de acostumbrar mi vista a la oscuridad y en cuanto vi me percate de su presencia allí.

-jacob-grite y me tire sobre el. Jacob me atajo y me abrazo pegándome bien a el.

-bella, te ves hermosa-me dijo ahora me alejaba un poco para verme mejor.

-me abandonaste amigo-le dije yo en forma de regañó.

-era por nuestro bien-

-te quiero Jacob, y perdóname por lo que te he hecho-le suplique.

-bella, no hay nada que deba perdonarte. Tu tomaste un elección-me dijo. En ese momento me percate de que nos hallábamos solos. Edward nos habia dado intimidad.

-me concede esta pieza- me dijo Jacob. Yo solo asentí y comenzamos a movernos pero al son de los latidos de su corazón.

-no podía perderme de esto- me dijo.

-que bueno que pude verte antes de mi luna de miel.-le dije.

-bella, te estas arrepintiendo verdad. Estas tratanto de retrasar las cosas-me dijo el.

-no. Porque?-le dije confusa.

-porque para que te vas de luna de miel, no puedes tener una luna de miel normal con el.-le dije.

-si si puedo, y la tendre-le conte. El comenzó a temblar y me sujetaba muy fuerte por los brazos.

-jake, para suéltame. Me haces daño-le dije pero Jacob no me hacia caso. De repente me vi rodeada por los brazos de Edward. Jacob estaba siendo flanqueado por dos lobos enormes y detrás de nosotros se hallaban Jasper y Emmet. Todo fue un poco confuso.

-eres un maldito. No puedes maldito chupasangre, no puedes hacerle eso-le gritaba Jacob a Edward.

-ya basta jake por favor.-le dije yo.

Parecía que iban a pelear allí pero fue todo lo contrario. Edward me arrastro de nuevo a la fiesta dejando a Jacob atrás, Jasper iba detrás nuestro y Emmet se habia quedado en el linde del bosque. Yo me habia quedado sin habla. Era mi culpa por haber hablado demás, por haber dicho cosas que no debía.

-lo-lo-sien-siento Edward-le dije entre tartamudeos.

-tu no tienes la culpa bella. El tiene razón.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-no Edward, Jacob no tiene razón de nada. Hagamos de cuenta de que esto nunca paso y que no nos arruine la noche-le dije yo. No quería que se arrepintiera ahora.

El me abrazo y yo le tome el rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. Estábamos mas completos que nunca. Pero la pequeña duende nos interrumpió. Teníamos que partir. Me iria con Edward y volveria pero como una persona nueva. Cambiada.

* * *

bien,, espero que les haya gustado... prometo tratar de subir muy pronto,, lo que pasa es que tuve problema con el internet :/ ajaa epro ya esta las quieroo :)

xoxoxox

i'm with the vampire


	14. cap14 luna de mielmi desaparicion

Declaimer: todos los pesonajes son de S.M y la trama mia :)

* * *

Dormi todo el viaje. Edward solo me despertaba cuando llegábamos a los aeropuertos y luego caminaba media dormida siendo arrastrada por el por el edificio. Me parecía raro que hayamos volado desde Seattle hasta Phoenix y luego a Brasil. Recuerdo que en dormida le pedi una explicación a Edward.

-oye, señor Cullen, ¿Brasil?-le dije.

-si pero es solo una parada mas-me dijo el. Luego subimos al avión y me dormi nuevamente. El viaje se me hizo corto. Cuando llegamos era de noche y Edward me despertó muy tiernamente depositando besos por todo mi rostro. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, nos encaminamos hasta un taxi y Edward le dio indicaciones en otro idioma, que a mi parecer era portugués. Despues de cruzar, lo que para mi fue media ciudad, llegamos hasta un muelle. Edward bajo nuestras valijas y me guio por el muelle hasta pequeño yate. Mi cara denotaba confusión y Edward se rio de mi.

-bella, ya veras. Es una gran sorpresa y le agradezco a esme que me haya dejado.-me dijo. Yo seguía sin entender bien asi que permaneci callada junto a el. Observaba todos sus movimientos que para mi vista, la vista de un humano eran casi imposibles de ver. Sin percibirlo el me levanto como acunandome y me llevo dentro del yate. Luego de eso encendio el motor y partimos alejándonos de Brasil. Avanzamos cada vez mas a mar adentro y yo no comprendía adonde íbamos a llegar hasta que su melodiosa voz sono abriéndose paso al ruido del motor.

-amor, mira hacia el frente. Ya casi llegamos.-me dijo el. Yo observaba pero no veía mas que oscuridad, hasta que logre vislumbrar el contorno de unas palmeras y luego unas rocas y cuando estuvimos mas cerca note a donde íbamos, era una isla.

-Edward, vamos a una isla-le dije y mas que pregunta sono a afirmación.

-exacto, la isla Esme-me dijo el. Yo me quede fascinada, Esme tenia unas isla. Pensé que ya no me sorprendería tanto con los Cullen, mejor dicho, con mi familia. yo me quede sin habla. Despues de unos minutos mas arribamos a la isla. Edward bajo todo llevo todo a la casa que habia allí y luego vino a por mi. Me cargo de nuevo como si fuera un bebe. Cuando vi la casa me di cuenta de que era como una copia de la casa de Forks, solo tenia unos pequeños cambios. Despues de acomodarnos me di cuenta de que seria nuestra noche de bodas y el miedo rondaba por mi cabeza. Era lo que yo quería pero el pánico me tenia presa de el.

-bella, vamos a darnos un baño en el mar ¿quieres?-me dijo y sin dejarme contestar prosiguió-el agua es muy calida asi que no tendras frio-

-yo-yo si quiero-le dije finalmente y volvi a hablar-pero antes quiero darme una ducha y relajarme por el viaje-

-esta bien, me ire adelantando te esperare en el mar-me dijo y salió por un puerta corrediza de vidrio. Yo tome mi neceser y me lo lleve conmigo al baño. El baño era realmente grandioso, era blanco pero era bonito y elegante. Y tenia un mueble lleno de toallas y cosas de relajación. Tenia por un lado un ducha con puertas corredizas transparente y por el otro una bañadera bastante amplia. Yo saque un toalla del mueble y busque las cosas necesarias en mi neceser y me meti en la ducha. Me bañe con agua fría ya que en la isla hacia bastante calor. Esta me relajo y mis pensamientos se fueron con el agua q me caia. Una vez fuera de la ducha me seque y fui de nuevo a la habitación. Busque entre los bolsos mi ropa interior pero solo encontré lencería y mas lencería francesa. Alice. Gritaba mi cerebro. Pequeña duende a la vuelta la agarraría. Busque una maya pero no sabia si debía o no ponerme algo, no estaba segura de lo que sucedería. El pánico me invadió nuevamente y sentí como las paredes se me venían encima. Me tire en el piso a tomar aire, temia que Edward pensara que me habia pasado algo y me encontrara en este estado. Tome aire unas cinco veces y me di animos a levantarme. Me pare finalmente y camine envuelta en la toalla hasta la playa. La arena estaba calida como el aire que corria y se sentía bien caminar sobre ella. Edward estaba de espaldas y miraba la luna. Yo observe que su ropa se encontraba colgada de una palmera y tome valor y me quite la toalla. La puse en palmera al igual que el. El no se dio vuelta a observarme sin embargo yo sabia que se habia percatado de mi presencia. Pequeñas olas llegaban a la orilla y me pare para enfrentarlas. El agua era calida como el habia dicho asi que me fue metiendo lentamente. El seguía de espalda a mi. me sumergi un poco y luego Sali. Vi como la luz de la luna tocaba su palida piel. Se veía hermoso. Le toque las espalda y el se voltio a verme.

-bonita noche, ¿no crees?-le dije yo como para romper el silencio.

-no tan bonita como tu bella-me contesto el. Luego nos fundimos en un tierno beso y de ese beso pasamos a algo mas. Nos volvimos una sola persona. Mi miedo y el pánico que me abrazaban me soltaron dejándome en un momento maravilloso y único como la persona por la que estaba siento amada.

…

Sentía como Edward jugaba con mi cabello. Me encontraba recostada sobre su pecho. Levante la cabeza y apoye mis codos sobre su cuerpo. Lo mire a los ojos. Yo estaba feliz pero el no. Tenia un aspecto como de enojado. Quizás no habia sido lo que el esperaba, por ahí yo no era suficiente y se encontraba enfadado conmigo por ese motivo.

-Edward, yo lamento no ser lo suficiente para ti. Perdona si te hice pasar un mal momento-le dije, una lagrima se me cayo y aunque quise ocultarla no pude.

-isabella, nunca podría enfadarme contigo y no hiciste nada malo. Y eres mas que suficiente para mi. yo solo soy un monstruo que pudo haberte matado. Por eso estoy enfadado. Como pude hacerte eso-me dijo el en contestación. No entendía a lo que se refería hasta que un plumón cayo mi cabeza. El habia roto los almohadones.

-Edward es mi culpa. Y no me arrepentiré de ello. Soy la persona mas feliz del mundo y no importa lo que haya sucedido.-le dije ahora en un tono de enfado.

-bella mirate-me dijo y tomo mi abrazo, antes de que pudiera decir algo el me interrumpió-mira como estas llenas de moretones. Te he lastimado bella y no me lo perdonare-

-oh-exclame al ver mis brazos.-Edward esto no es nada. Suelo ponerme asi con el menor contacto. Por favor no arruines este momento-

-esta bien, pero no se repetirá de nuevo-me dijo el. Yo lo mira un poco enojada y luego desilucionada.-no hasta que te hayas convertido-sentencio. Yo asentí. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Mi estomago rugio como nunca en su vida. Tenia hambre y mucha.

-veo que es hora de desayunar. Yo voy a prepararte el desayuno y tu ve vistiéndote.-me dijo. El se fue a velocidad vampirica y yo quede vistiéndome. Me puse una maya verde y por encima un short de jean y una musculosa blanca. Me fui a arreglar al baño y una vez lista e impecable baje. El olor a la comida era exquisito y me devore todo lo que el me preparo. Me sorprendió su buena mano en la cocina ya que el no comia.

-esto esta delicioso Edward. Gracias.-le dije.

-de nada, solo lo mejor para mi hermosa esposa- me contesto y luego me beso la coronilla.

El dia fue muy largo, nadamos, recorrimos la isla y hicimos de todo. Una vez en casa de nuevo estaba exhausta. Los días pasaban asi. Yo comia demasiado y siempre me cansaba mucho. Dormía mucho también. Los últimos días, anduve con nausias a la mañana, con Edward pensábamos que algo me habia caído mal asi que mi esposo tiro todo lo que habia en la heladera y luego fue de compras, yo me quede en la isla y me dormi una siesta pero me desperté por un mal sueño y luego me di cuenta de la fecha a la que estábamos, mi periodo se habia atrasado dos semanas. Me asuste asi que corri a la habitación. Me mire en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que habia y me percate del pequeño bulto que se dislumbraba en mi vientre. Luego me dieron nausias me puse a buscar algún medicamente para el estomago. Pero encontré una pequeña caja que me puso en shock. Alice la habia puesto allí por algo. La utilice y cuando iba a saber el resultado Edward llego a la casa. Me llamo pero yo no podía responder. El resultado era positivo. Podía sentir como recorría toda la casa hasta encontrarme. Se asusto por mi estado y me quito el test de la mano. El lo observo, se sento y quedo hecho piedra. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar pero el no se movia asi que tuve que sacarlo de su bolsillo y atender.

-hola-dije yo.

-bella, que ocurre?-me dijo Alice.

-no lo se. Creo que estoy embarazada.- le conteste. Del otro lado del teléfono se escucho un oh y luego Edward me lo arrebato.

-pasame con Carlisle-fue lo único que escuche. El me hizo indicaciones de que comenzara a guardar todas mis cosas. Yo hize el intento pero el me saco la valija y en movimientos vampiricos junto todo. No entendía que decía ya que hablaba muy rápido. Lo único que escuche fue lo ultimo.

-ok Carlisle. Ya salimos para alla asi sacamos hace monstruo de bella.-

Eso me hirió, quería matar a nuestro hijo. No lo podía creer. El se llevo todas las cosas y mientras acomodaba el yate marque el numero de Rosalie.

-hola-dijo ella.

-hola rose, necesito tu ayuda, Edward quiere matar a nuestro bebe-le dije yo.

-no hay problema bella, cuenta conmigo-me dijo. Yo corte, temia que Edward me oyera. No lo dejaría. No mataria a mi bebe.

…

El viaje de regreso fue extenuente, Edward me atendía mas de lo normal y yo le contestaba tajante. El se notaba un poco preocupado por eso pero no se percataba de lo que me ocurria.

Cuando llegamos todos nos esperaban en el aeropuerto y una vez que los vi, corri a los brazos de Rosalie. Todos nos miraban confusos y Edward parecía adolorido por mi elección.

Volvimos a la casa y Carlisle me hizo todos los estudios posible. Pero seguían empecinados en que me sacarían al bebe. Rose se ponía de mi lado y Emmet a consecuencia también pero tenia miedo de que la familia se separara por mi culpa. Alice me conto que ya no me podía ver. Todos concordábamos con que era por el bebe. Y use eso como ventaja para mi. yo me veía cada vez mas gorda pero eso no impidió que escapara. Me subi al coche de mi esposo y hui a donde nunca podrían allarme. Fui derecho a la push y me encontré con Jacob quien cuando me vio casi se desmaya.

-pero bella, que te ha hecho?-me preguntaba jake.

-nada, solo estoy embarazada Jacob-le dije. El me miro con una mascara de terror y luego me abrazo. Yo sabia que podría llegar a morir pero prefería eso antes de que mataran a mi pequeño Edward.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado,, lamentos decirle que se acerca el final. no les prometo nada pero por ahi el proximo capitulo sea edward p.

las kieroo y pleasee dejen reviews que me hacen muy bien leerlos!

xoxoxoxo

i'm with the vampire


	15. 15 vuelveedward pov bella pov

Declaimer: los personjes son de S. M la trama es mia!

* * *

Edward Pov.

Sinceramente estaba perdido. Bella habia huido de mi, eso me mortificaba. Si ella moria a casua de esa cosa, en realidad no sabria como calificarlo, pero si moria seria por mi culpa y jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Edward, hijo. Calmate , ya la encontraremos. Emmet, Jasper y Alice están tratando de rastrearla-me dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, yo se donde esta. Pero por mas que quiera no podre recuperarla.-le dije. Ya sabia que correría donde Jacob para que la protegiera, no era necesario ser muy inteligente como para darse cuenta. Ella habia sacado ventaja de todo lo que la rodeaba. Gracias a su futuro incierto y a que no podíamos pisar la tierra de la Push, salió corriendo hacia allí, y en mi volvo.

-hijo, ¿Dónde esta entonces?-me dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-esta en la Push. Es lo mas seguro para ella y es la única forma de mantenerme alejado-le dije. Decir esas palabras me hería, lastimaba mi corazón congelado. Creo que si no fuera porque ya no late y ni se mueve que seguramente ahora estaría rompiéndose en mil pedacitos. Otra vez me perdi en mis pensamientos, solo hasta que un vocecita en la mente de alguien en la casa.

-" yo puedo ir sin ningún problema"-era Carlisle. Era su voz en mi mente. Claro, el tenia el permiso de los Quileutes para pasar sin problemas, pero solo el podía.

-esta bien, ve. Y por lo que mas quieras en este mundo, trata de convencerla de que regrese conmigo.-le dije. El me miro a los ojos , y vi como podía sentir y notar mi dolor en ellos.

-esta bien. Hare lo posible.-me dijo y me dio un abrazo.

-espera-le dije. Una idea se me cruzo por la mente y debía demorar unos segundos su partid hacia la Push.- le escribiré una carta, tu entrégasela y si vez que no funciona dile, todo. Todo lo que me pasa y lo que hare porque ella vuelva.-con esto ultimo el me volvió a estrechar un calido abrazo paterno y luego me dio una hoja y una lapicera.

Querida Bella:

Se que no me he comportado como un buen esposo. Yo solo quería mantenerte sana y a salvo, pero si tener a nuestro hijo es tu decisión, quiero que cuentes conmigo, al fin y al cabo, soy su padre. Bella, sabes lo mucho que te amo, y si he reaccionado mal es porque no quiero perderte. Eres mi vida, mi existencia, y si algo te pasara, sabes que no podría vivir sin ti, y terminaría optando por matarme. Por favor regresa amor mío, vuelve donde realmente perteneces.

Por siempre tuyo

Edward Cullen.

Pd: no olvides que te amo

Luego le entregue la carta a mi padre y este se fue a velocidad vampirica en dirección a la Push. Yo me quede en casa esperando a su regreso y a mi esposa con el. Mientras pasaba el tiempo me puse a tocar el piano y le escribi una nana nueva a bella y luego una para el bebe. Quería que cuando llegara de regreso notara que podría contar conmigo.

-Edward, que bonita melodía-me dijo mi madre.

-gracias mama, es para el bebe. Quiero demostrarle a bella que en realidad puede contar conmigo.-le dije. Me sentí un poco bien del solo pensar en tener a mi bella de nuevo entre mis brazos y de poder demostrarle que no le hare daño a ella ni a nada que ella quiera.

Bella pov.

Jacob salió de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos a una velocidad impresionante. Parecía enfadado. Al rato hoy que tocaban la puerta. Decidi bajar para ver que ocurria, porque se oia un Jacob furioso desde la planta de arriba. Me pare en la punta de las escaleras y me encontré con Carlisle Cullen en la puerta, del lado de afuera de la casa y a un Jacob disgustado y estorbándole el paso.

-hola bella-dijo Carlisle desde afuera. Yo mire a Jacob y el me observo.

-jacob, dejalo pasar. Quiero hablar con el.-le dije a Jacob quien me miro y me dio una mirada asesina. El se corrió y Carlisle entro. Yo baje las escaleras y nos fuimos a la sala de estar.

-bella, necesito hablar contigo.-me dijo. Yo asentí y me sente en el sillón. Lo mire a los ojos y tome aire para hablar.

-yo también necesito hablar contigo Carlisle-le dije , trate de que mi voz saliera bien sin ningún problema.

-bien bella, queremos que regreses a casa. Tememos por tu vida.-dijo serio.

-si Carlisle lo se pero ustedes no comprenden mi..-me interrumpió.

-no te haremos nada malo, solo te cuidaremos hasta que llegue el momento.-me dijo el. Yo lo medite un momento y el noto mi duda.

-bella, toma. Esto te lo manda Edward-me dijo. El me entrego un trozo de papel. Su caligrafia perfecto, era sencillo darse cuenta que la habia escrito. La lei. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. No podía controlar las emociones que me rodeaban. Yo guarde la carta y luego me mire a Carlisle a los ojos.

-bien. Volveré contigo. Edward me necesita y yo a el.- le informe. El asintió. Yo le indique que me esperara que yo buscaría mis cosas. Tome todas mis poseciones y luego me marche con el doctor Carlisle. Cuando estábamos por Salir Jacob nos freno.

-bella, te vas?-me dijo algo adolorido.

-si, jake. Me necesita.-le dije. le di un abrazo y deposite un beso en la mejilla. El me observo pero no dijo mas nada. Yo lo mire una vez mas y luego me marche con Carlisle. El me tomo en brazos y me cargo corriendo a velocidad vampirica.

Edward Pov.

No volvía mas. Temia que ella no recapacitara, al menos q volveria, eso necesitaba. Yo estaba mirando mi piano cuando su aroma familiar llego hasta mi nariz, ella, ella habia retornado. Sali de casa y espere a que Carlisle arribara.

Una vez Carlisle apareció, la cargaba en los brazos, el vientre le habia crecido mucho, su tez estaba mas palida y tenia unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. El color chocolate de sus hermosos ojos estaba apagado. Sus facciones estaban demacradas y parecía que sentía dolor. Yo camine calmadamente hasta ella. y espere a que Carlisle la depositara en el suelo para abrazarla. Ella me miro a los ojos y me beso.

-perdoname-me dijo en un susurro.

-tu perdóname, te amo bella.-le dije. y volvi a besarla. Luego entramos en la casa y la acomodamos de nuevo, habíamos ambientado todo para que pareciera un hospital, estaban todos los aparatos necesarios. Rose la recibió muy cálidamente, al igual que toda la familia. bella habia regresado adonde pertenecía, con nosotros.

El dia fue maravilloso, tenerla a mi lado de regreso fue fascinante. No podía dejar de mirarla, y de oir su corazón latir frenéticamente.

La amaba mas que a mi propia vida, la necesitaba en mi existencia por siempre.

* * *

bien chicas, yo les habia dicho que iba a haber un ed pov y lo hubo, espero que les haya gustado.. me costo esta parte xq me cuesta escribir como edward.

gracias a todas las que me siguen y por favor siganme leyendo... ya esta por terminar,.. y por favor lean mi otro fic,, no lo actualice porq nadie lo leyo ni me dejaron reviews... dejen reviews q me hacen bien y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo

las ama

xoxooxx

i'mwiththevampire


	16. 16 vida nueva

declaimer: los personajes son de S.M y la trama mia..

perdonen la tardanza y poruqe sea muy corto pero empece la escuela y mi inspiracion se desvanecio asi que antes de no subir mas nada les traje esto cortito :D disfrutenlo

* * *

Edward pov.

Acorde pasaban los días, bella se debilitaba cada vez mas, tubo que tomar sangre para poder alimentarse ya que el bebe le afectaba demasiado. El la consumía, y con ella a mi también, pues bella es la razón de mi existencia y sin ella no tengo motivos para vivir. Me sentía desconforme con los cuidados de Carlisle, podía ver y sentir como cada vez mas bella se alejaba de este mundo para irse al cielo, como el angel que es. La observaba cada segundo del dia, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Amaba a mi esposa y por eso no me oponía a su voluntad.

-Edward-aulló bella, cuando de repente se oyó como se rompía algún hueso de su cuerpo. Yo me posicione a su lado, tome a su mano y la aferre fuertemente para darle seguridad y demostrarle que me encontraba con ella.

-bella calma-le dije y luego me dirigí hacia Rosalie- tu, llama a Carlisle, necesitamos su ayuda.-le dije. bella comenzó a gritar fuertemente, el bebe se movia demasiado dentro de ella y a su paso iba arrazando con todos los huesos de bella. Le rompió costillas y hasta la pelvis. Yo la lleve al estudio de Carlisle y mientras la acomodaba un pensamiento llamo mi atención.

"me muero auxilio""me asfixio"

Bella no podía ser rose menos, el bebe, era el. Se estaba asfixiando. No podría aguantar y bella me miro decifrando me preocupación.

Todo paso rápido, demasido rápido.

Pense que perdería a bella, el bebe salió sano y salvo pero bella, habia perdido demasiada sangre y parecía que su corazón no resistiría. Le inyecte la ponzoña directamente en el corazón, este se acelero hasta no poder mas…

Bella pov.

Sentía que me aplastaba la oscuridad, sentía que ya nada me ataba a respirar y seguir viviendo hasta que me acorde de mis angeles, Edward y Renesmee. Luche contra la oscuridad hasta no poder mas. Creo que la venci y la controle. Si bien no sentía mi cuerpo podía percibir lo que me rodeaba. Me estaba convirtiendo, lo sabia porque me prendía fuego desde adentro. Escuchaba mas nítido y podía percibir los movimientos de toda la casa.

De repente mi corazón comenzó latir ferozmente, parecía que estallaría en llamas hasta que de golpe todo latido seso y solo puede oir la respiración de alguien que estaba al lado mio. Luego sentí su calido tacto subreo mi mano. Era el. Lo sabia, mi piel reconocia la suya. Mi ser reconocia al suyo.

Eramos como un rompe cabezas, eramos dos piezas que encajaban perfectas. Nos complementábamos el uno con el otro. Ahii fue cuando abri mis ojos por segunda vez en mi vida, mejor dicho en mi existencia.

* * *

las amoo! thank you y dejen reviews! pleas

i'mwiththevampire


	17. 17 mi despertar

declaimer: bueno como siempre, los personajes son S.M y la trama es mia. bueno chicas otra vez es corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo asi que escribo lo que me alcanza, ya se acerca el final... las dejo leer trankilas,, las veoo a abajo

* * *

Bella pov.

Abri mis ojos y vi todo de una manera diferente, mi sentido captaba todo de una manera mas detallista. Mis oídos escuchaban mas de alla de toda la casa. Era una inmortal sin duda, ahora viviría el resto de mi existencia junto a Edward sin el temor de morir.

EDWARD… resonó en mi mente, me sente en la cama y lo vi parado junto a mi, con mi mano entre la suya. Lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos dorados eran aun mas hermoso, el era un dios griego vagante en la tierra, todo su aspecto era hermoso. Nunca habia visto en realidad a Edward, ni se acercaba a lo que yo creía belleza pura.

-bella-dijo el sacando de mis vagos pensamientos.

- Edward-dije saltando sobre el y apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-bella, no quiero ser malo, pero me estas estrujando.-me dijo, si yo hubiese podido me hubiera ruborizado.-ahora eres tu la que debe ser cuidadosa.-agrego.

-lo siento-dije soltándolo y escondiendo mis brazos en mi espalda, a los pocos minutos tenia a toda la familia observándome. Eran todos realmente hermosos y no eran ni de cerca como yo los habia visto.

Alice se me acerco y me abrazo, yo hice lo mismo pero tratando de medir mi fuerza, luego se acercaron todos, hasta Jasper vino a mi encuentro. Faltaba Rosalie en la estancia.

-¿Rose?-pregunte.

-esta en la planta baja cuidando de renesmee.-me dijo alice.

-quiero ver a mi hija.-les dije.

-aun no bella, vayamos de caza primero y luego te encontraras con ella.-me dijo Edward. Todos asintieron ante su idea y no tuve mas remedio que hacerles caso. Alice me trajo ropa pero que no era para nada comoda. Me dio un vestido de coctel color azul eléctrico y unas sandalias plateadas de taco fino y alto. Yo me vesti y luego me hizo mirame en el espejo que habia sacado de su habitación.

Quede shoqueada al ver mis ojos, eran rojos , horriblementes rojos. Me quede mal, me asustaba verme a mi con ese tone, pero para no preocupar a nadie, cambie mi expresión de horror y comencé a observar el resto de mi figura, me habia puesto realmente bellísima, el tono palido de mi piel habia bajado un par de tonos y se notaba mas claro. Me cabello relucía impecable y me encantaba como caia.

Alguien tiro de mi brazo, era Edward mi insinuo a salir por la ventana pero en realidad me daba pánico, mi equilibrio siendo humana me habia traumatizado lo suficiente como para sentir pánico de cualquier cosa.

El se tiro por la ventana cayendo muy delicadamente sobre la tierra, se veía tan grácil. Yo lo imite y me empeñe tanto en no tropezar que deja a todos con la boca abierta cuando me asenté delicadamente en el suelo. Me di vuelta y encontré a todos boquiabiertos.

-guau bells, pensé que ibas a seguir siendo igual de torpe-me dijo Emmet.

Yo lo mire y le saque la lengua, luego segui a Edward por el bosque. A pesar de tener miedo por ser mi primera caza, me desempeñe muy bien guiándome por mis instintos. Edward quedo realmente sorprendido.

* * *

bueno,, se que es cortisiimoo pero la escuela me tiene loquisima,, siganme leyendoo y fijense en mi otro fic, y diganme que piensa,, no subi mas xq me parecio que a nadie le intereso :S las amo! y dejen reviews please

i'mwiththevampire


	18. 18  la vida eterna

Declaimer: como siempre los personajes son d S.M y la trama mia.

chicas,, no es el gran final pero bueno :/ esperoo que les guste.

* * *

La caza no habia sido tan mala, habia destrozado mi vestimenta y Edward habia sido tan buen esposo que me dio su camisa para cubrirme desnudes. Me maravillaba ver su cuerpo tan perfecto, y el pensar que yo era perfecta como el ahora. Ahora si lo merecía ya que éramos idénticos en todas las formas posibles.

-bella-me dijo mi amado esposo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿si?-le pregunte.

-¿no quieres ver a nuestra hija?- me pregunto. Yo sentía que me faltaba algo, ella me faltaba. Asentí enérgicamente, pero por mas que tratara no me salian las palabras. No tenia ni un recuerdo de ella. nada de nada. Me preocupaba el saber como era, si se parecía a mi o a el. Si era pequeña. Si era vampiro o humana.

-si quiero-le dije de repente. Entonces me miro y trato de decifrar mis pensamientos.

-podrias decirme que piensas? Aun no puedo leer tu mente-me dijo el serio y hasta parecía un poco fastidiado.

-me preguntaba cosas sobre renesmee. El como será, si es parecida a mi o a ti. Si es vampiro o humana.-le dije en casi un susurro.

-¿quieres que te cuente antes de ir?-me pregunto. Yo asentí.

-si por favor.-

-bueno bella, como yo soy vampiro y tu eras una humana cuando la engendramos, es mitad vampiro y mitad humana. Tiene algo que recuerdo muy bien de ti, tiene unos hermosos ojos color del chocolate. Pero tiene el cabello rizado. De mi solo tiene ese color broncíneo en el cabello.-me conto el.

-algo bueno tenia que sacar.-le conteste.

-es hermosa como su madre, y hay algo mas, es algo que nos preocupa, crece de una manera bastante veloz, Carlisle la mide dos veces al dia. pero estamos investigando. Carlisle tiene la teoría de que crecerá hasta aparentar un edad adulta y luego se estancara como nosotros. Pero lo que te puede fascinar de ella, es su inteligencia particular-

Yo quede muda, comencé a correr, cada segundo que perdia charlando con Edward, era tiempo que perdia para ver a mi hija asi de pequeña.

Corrimos los dos a la par hasta llegar a la casa. Una vez allí nos encontramos con casi toda la familia reunida en la entrada. Allí estaba mi angel. Me acerque despacio para que nadie temiera, a Jasper ya lo notaba lo suficientemente tenso como para preocuparlo mas. Rose tenia a mi pequeña en brazos, ella ya no aparentaba ser un bebe recién nacido, parecía uno de un par de meses podía ver como se estiraba intento alcanzarme.

-toma bella, te extrañaba, no ha parado de preguntar por ti-me dijo rose.

-¿ya habla?-pregunte con preocupación. ¿Cuánto me habría perdido de su crecimiento?.

-veo que Edward olvido un pequeño detalle, ella transmite sus pensamientos a través del contacto.-me explico rose y pude sentir como mis facciones de destensionaban y como me iba calmando.

La tome en brazos y ella me sonrio mostrando ya unos pequeños dientecitos, eran blancos y perfectos, sus ojos eran el vivo retrato de los ojos de la bella humana que habia sido.

-mi pequeña-dije, estaba orgullosa de ese pequeño angel. Ella poso su manita en mi cuello y me mostro todo lo que me habia perdido. Desde la primera vez en que me vio y yo no. Ese recuerdo de mi, vio mi sufrimiento y mi transformación. Luego me mostro la primera vez que la alimentaron, como alice la cambiaba de ropa, rose la peinaba y Carlisle la media. Y por ultimo me mostro una imagen de Jacob. No necesite mas para comprender lo que ocurria entre ellos, al principio me fastidio pero luego entendí que el estaba en su derecho y mi pequeña también, y no importaba si habia una diferencia de edad, por ahora se verían como amigos y luego el tiempo diría.

-ella es tu imprimación.-dije. sabia que Jacob andaba en el bosque. El salió y me miro, pensó que lo iba a atacar su expresión lo detonaba, pero no era asi. Yo solo quería aclarar las cosas, pedirle perdón, despues de todo era mi mejor amigo.

…

El tiempo paso, nuestra hija creció y ahora estaba de novia con jake. Nunca nos opondríamos a la felicidad de ella. nosotros estamos igual que siempre, mudándonos de un lado para otro. Pero no podría pedir mas, tengo todo lo que amo, exceptuando a mis padres quienes creyeron que yo habia muerto por una enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa despues de volver de mi luna de miel. Aun los visito sin que ellos se enteren, solo para saber como están. Ellos ahora se llevan muchísimo mejor. Charlie comenzó una relación con la mama de Leah y Seth, Sue. Era lo menos que podía pedir para el, alguien que lo acompañara ahora. Muchas veces he querido aparecerle pero Edward me ha detuvido siempre que fue posible. Podría haber matado a mi padre de un ataque cardiaco. Por René no lo sufri demasiado porque sabia que tenia a Phil.

En fin mi vida es como la habia soñado, teniendo a todos los que amo.

Fin

* * *

bueno, gracias a todas las que me siguieron, a todas las que me han dejado reviews, porque ellas me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. muchisimas gracias. y ahora les quiero preguntar, que opinan sobre el fic? y si quieren que publique alguna historia nueva?

por favor contestemen, se los voy a agradecer despues de todo solo por ustedes llegue hasta aca.

i'mwiththevampire

xoxoxoxox


	19. nota

_**Chicas: muchas gracias por sus alientos,, ahora voy a empezar a subir una nueva historia que salió de mi cabecita loca. Muchas pero muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, la verdad,, segui con esto solo por ustedes que me alentaron con sus hermosos reviews. A mi tmb me pareció que el capitulo final estaba un poco raro pero bueno fue lo que logre dejar,, me devane los sesos pensando como poder terminar la historia xq a pesar de ya tenerla hecha durante el transcurso en que la pasaba fui cambiando cosas, muchas cosas. Bueno voy a agradecerle a todas las que me siguieron.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a:**_

_**-AssiaWolfe**_

_**-M.**_

_**-Isa21**_

_**-laubellacullen94**_

_**-pauli de Cullen**_

_**-Flexer**_

_**-Inmans**_

_**-Paz15**_

_**-Lufer Gosh**_

_**-Zummi**_

_**-trix2402**_

_**-gemivi**_

_**-mishjbo**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews…**_

_**Mi nueva historia se llama "destino" espero que les guste tanto como esta.**_


End file.
